Nothing Ever Lasts
by Wiggle34
Summary: Story about Christen and Ana set five years after the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**NEWS REPORT**

"Kim what's the latest at the Grey's residence." Mike at the newsrooms says before they switch over to Kim.

"Well as you can see behind me there is an ambulance parked on the driveway of the Grey's home and look there they are bringing out what looks like to be Mr Grey, accompanied by his mother Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey. We are not sure what is going on or why Mr Grey is being taken via ambulance. There is no sign of Mrs Grey, Mr Grey's wife or their two children. I do hope to get you more information as soon as we have it on hand." The reporter cuts out and it goes back to the news station.

"As you can see there was no sign of Mrs Grey in that segment, does this mean there is trouble in paradise for this couple that is worth Billions together. I can't see money being the issue now with Mrs Grey considering she on her own is worth millions of dollars after making Grey's Publishing into a multi-million dollar corporation all on her own. The company was gifted to her by her Husband on their first Wedding Anniversary six years ago now. And we all know Mr Christen Greys rein up the ladder to where he sits right now, as number five on the top earns in America. We will bring you another update on these unfolding events as we have them.

**NEWS FLASH**

Pictures of a frail sick, looking Christen are flashed across the screen.

"Mike as you can tell from the pictures and short video we have, it looks like Mr Grey is not well and this may explain why neither have been seen in public for some time now. Could our Multi Billionaire be dying at such a young age with a young family to leave behind." A video is shown. "Hang on a minute I have just had word that Mr Grey had attempted suicide. Maybe there is trouble in paradise for the couple after all."

"Thank you Kim. As you can tell Mr Grey doesn't look well at all. We will bring you more once we have more to give you.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks to all of those who have left me feedback I was stunned to see the responses from you all.**

**I do not own Fifty Shades or its characters**

Grace stays be Christens bedside in the hospital. Taylor and Sawyer are on the door making sure no one enters who isn't allowed in there.

"Oh Christen Honey, why oh why." Grace says to herself. Seeing her son so frail, so sick and going to such methods to relief his pain was hurting her so much as a mother. She was feeling like she had failed him. Failed to protect him like she had promised to do when she had first adopted him.

**NEWS ROOM**

"Kim what's the latest on Mr Grey?" Mike asks before they switch to Kim standing outside the hospital.

"At this stage Mike I have been unable to get any information on Mr Grey's condition. I have contacted GEH to find out if they have a press release statement ready but haven't received a reply from them or an email. Though since Mr Grey arrived there has been no sign of Mrs Grey, Mr Grey's parents, sister, brother and even Mrs Grey's best friend Kate Kavanagh along with her brother have arrived, the looks on all their faces didn't show any good signs. There even look like they all had been crying. There is no sign of the children yet but knowing the Greys they would prefer for them not to see their father in the condition he is in."

"Thank you Kim. There is a lot of speculation out there about what has been going on with the Grey's over the last few weeks, as neither have been seen out in public for some time now, not even appearing at the annual fundraiser that Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey hosted last weekend. Could these two be going through a messy divorce? Or is Mr Grey truly very sick and dying and they don't want anyone to know? I do hope that soon GEH public relations depart releases a statement so that we all have some idea of what is going on." Mike says before going on to another hot topic of talk.

**Back at the Hospital**

"How is he doing?" Elliot asks his mother as he enters Christens room, Grace looks at her oldest.

"He will make it won't he mum?" He says his voice breaking at the thought of losing his brother.

"I don't know sweetie." Grace says as she stands and wraps her arms around her oldest child.

"Carla, Bob and Ray are on their way. They arrive tomorrow morning. Roz has sent the Jet to go get them."

"Thanks Carry." Grace says as she looks at Christen. Elliot leaves the room and goes to find Kate.

"Where did I go wrong Carry, where?" She says as more tears start to fall. He wraps his arms around his wife.

"We didn't honey. It isn't anything you did or didn't do honey."

"I know our son isn't perfect but why did she do this, why has she put him through this." Grace say as the two watch on. The monitors beeping telling them all that he is still alive. That he is still in the land of the living at the moment.

**BREAKING WORLD NEWS**

We have just received word here that Seattle's most richest man, Number five on America's richest list Mr Christen Grey is in Seattle Grace Hospital under guard, having been rushed in earlier on in the day via Ambulance. No one has seen Mr Grey venture out from his home in four weeks, though many visitors have been reported coming and going from the property. Grey's publishing have released a statement saying that Mrs Anastasia Grey is currently away on business and unavailable for comment. Though we all here think it is a cover up for her leaving Mr Grey.

We go live with a represented from Greys' Enterprise Holdings.

"Thank you all for attending this evening." Roz says to the group.

"_Is it true Mr Grey tried to commit suicide?"_

The security team get the group to calm down so Roz can speak.

"GEH will confirm that Mr Grey CEO of Greys Enterprise Holdings was rushed to Hospital today due to a stomach bug he contracted while on a business trip a few weeks ago. It appears that he has been unable to fully recover from this bug and on recommendation from his mother he was transported to Seattle Grace Hospital for further treatment. He is expected to make a full recovery and before we know it he will be back at work." Roz says to the group, as reporters start to fire off questions to her.

_Are Mr and Mrs Grey going through a Divorce?_

_Where is Mrs Grey?_

_Did Mr Grey try and kill himself after Mrs Grey left?_

_Where was this business trip?_

Roz ignores all the questions and leaves the area with a few guards around her.

"Carrick was that ok by you?" Roz says into her phone after ringing Carrick to see what he thinks fo the press release she has just done.

"It was great Roz. Thanks for not answering any of those other questions."

"No Problem Carrick, though I do have some more paperwork for you to sign off on."

"Just bring them to the hospital and I will sign them for you Roz, how is the business going?"

"I'm keeping it all going as it would if he was here working alongside me."

"Good to hear. Has Welch been able to find anything yet?"

"No not yet, I've given him a few other leads as well."

"Ok good." The two talk for a few more minutes before hanging up.

**Hospital**

**Outside Christens room**

"Grace his blood work isn't looking good at all." Dr Jim Brown says to Grace.

"How bad is it?" She asks him and the look he has isn't good he just passes the results over to her.

"Oh god he can't have been eating at all."

"Or if he was Grace it was only small amounts enough o just keep him alive."

"That would be Gail, making him have something." She says.

"It was I." Taylor speaks up and Grace and Carrick look at him.

"He wouldn't eat so Mrs Taylor made chicken soup and we would syringe in small amounts during the day trying to get it into him, some days we could other days we couldn't." He says to her. "You did ask us to try and get him to eat more but it was hard. He has taken this so badly."

"Thank you Taylor for trying."

"NP Ma'am." He says as he stays standing by the door waiting for the next shift to come so he can go home.

"Taylor can you organise someone to pick up Ana's parents form Sea-Tac tomorrow morning Roz knows what time they are flying in." Carrick says to him.

"Will do." He says in reply to Carrick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy Phoebe, Dinner time" Calls Gail as she sets their dinner down on the table. The two children come running in from the family room and sit down and start eating their dinner.

The children sit and eat not saying much. In the last four weeks Gail has watch them slowly retreat into themselves more and more. Their normal table chatter is now no longer. Teddy was the first to give up asking when his mummy would be home, and Phoebe had only just stopped in the last couple of days. Both children had seen the effects of Ana leaving on their father who only left his room to go to his office if Roz had turned up with paperwork from work. Gail wasn't allowed to change the sheets on his the bed. She was left caring for the two Grey children full time now. Even though she often looked after them before and after school, she now was doing their night time routine and caring for them on the weekends. But she didn't mind she treated them as her own and she knew that Christen's parents the kids grandparents who decided to take them every weekend starting this weekend appreciated what she was doing.

Why Ana had left was unknown to everyone including Christen, everyone thought they were happy including Christen himself.

As Christen lays in the hospital bed he remembers how he felt the first time she walked out on him, how he felt alone, dead hurting something he hadn't felt for so long where emotions. He didn't want to be in the hospital he wanted to be at home, but he knew he had no energy to fight them and his mother had threatened him that if he didn't do as he was told she would make sure he got the treatment he needed.

He had heard his brother crying beside his bed later that first night, Kate was even there talking to him wishing him to get better and she even sounded upset. His view on Kate was slowly changing. But what hurt him more was hearing his mother blaming herself for the state he was in yet again. A state he never wanted to be in every again but thanks to Ana leaving him he felt like he was back as that little four year old boy who had just lost his mother. They were feelings he had tried to suppress for years, tried not to deal with until Ana came along and even Dr Flynn had told him that Ana was the best medicine for him that she had done far more for him than anyone of the people he had seen since joining the Grey's house hold.

"Mr Grey time for you to go have a shower." The nurse says as she enters his room and moves around to his side and starts to take the covers off. He opens his eyes and see's light and he thinks to himself it must be morning again, another day with out Ana, another day to try and get through, another day of heart ache.

"No go away." He says to her his voice so quiet but also sad sounding. Grace hears him.

"Mr Grey we need to get you cleaned up." She says as she reaches towards his chest and he recoils back in the bed falling off.

"Go away don't touch me, leave me alone." He screams out the best he can as tears fall down his face, Grace then enters and sees the nurse moving towards Christen again.

"Mr Grey we need to get you undressed and into the shower." She says again as she reaches out to him and he just moves backwards on the floor till his back hits the wall his face looking scared and Grace instantly see's the lost little boy, the lost little four year old boy.

"Nurse leave him."

"He needs to have a shower."

"And I said leave him. I will deal with him but you keep pushing and all you will do is push him further and further away from all of us, now get out before I decide to write you up." And the nurse looks on at Grace with the what you can't do that look.

"Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey from Peds and this is my son so show him some respect and if he says no then leave him oh and a warning to you he hates being touched full stop by people he does not know." Grace says as she crosses her arms and steers down the nurse who then leaves straight away. Grace gentle walks over and kneels down beside Christen.

**Grace's POV**

Watching what that nurse had just done to my boy had me wild inside.

"Christen sweetie it's mum." I say as I sit down beside him, my back against the wall reminding myself that right now he has to take the lead in all of this and not I, watching his reaction to that nurse was something I hadn't seen in him for a long time.

"Christen sweetie it's ok I'm right here." I say to him and then I see him move and sit between my legs wrapping his arms around my waist, as he cries into my chest. He may be taller than me but the way he is curled up between my legs on the floor he seems so much smaller so much like the four year old boy that had entered that hospital that night and latched on to me. I wrap my arms around; careful not to spook him and as I do I feel him snuggle in more, I start to rub one of my hands up and down his back, I am weary of it as touch has always been an interesting side effect for Christen due to the abuse he sustained as a child he hates being touched, but since Ana came along he has gotten so much better with it, but only with the people he knows and trusts plus his family of cause.

As I set there rubbing his back holding him close to me, I see Carrick enter and his eye's cast down to us on the floor. I can tell that he can hear Christen crying and see the tears that are falling down my face, he comes and sits beside me, he doesn't touch Christen, but he does tell him that he is there too. That we are all there for him.

"What happened?" Carrick asks me and I explain to him what the nurse was trying to do and what happened when I asked her to leave him alone.

"Don't worry darling when she does her ped's rotation I will make sure she pays for putting him through this, she will get the shit nursing jobs. I don't care if he is my son you just do not push them like that." I say so angry at the nurse and then I feel Christen tense up in my hold, as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves I feel him relax again too.

"She left me." He says into my chest.

"We know honey."

"I can't find her, she's gone." He says as he cries some more.

"She left me just like my birth mummy left me. What is wrong with me?" He says as I hold him, tears falling down both mine and Carrick's faces.

"Nothing is wrong with you Christen honey, Carrick and I are still here."

"But you chose me, and I chose to love them and they left. Aren't I'm allowed to choose who I love, does god hate me for all the bad things I have done; all the lying I have done, the things I have hidden." He says and I sit there trying to figure out what is going on, what he is talking about. I'm not sure if it is the drugs, his lack of mental state, his poor health or a combination of everything that has him saying these things.

"No honey not at all."

"Then why?" He says as he looks at us both and I see a broken Christen even more broken than the four year old boy that I first meet.

"Why did she leave me mum, why?" He says before curling back up into me. Holding me tightly to him as more tears fall down his face. We sit there like this for what felt like hours but was really only about ten to fifteen minutes.

"Well at least he is talking?" Dr Flynn says as he stands in the door way watching us.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it I was following Carrick in I decided to just watch and see what happens. Ana has made huge progress with him on some things hasn't she?" He says noticing how mother and son are sitting on the floor.

"Yes and but she is also the reason he is in this state. I never thought I would see Christen like this again. Never." I say as my heart breaks again for my son, my dear boy who has had a rough ride in life. Before we know it he has fallen asleep in my arms, and due to how light he is now it doesn't take long for Christens two security guys to pick him up and place him on the bed for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for your reviews, sorry this one has taken a bit more time to get up I had a review left that left me wondering a number of things. I wanted to reply to this person but of course I can't as they are a quest. I do enjoy reading what people think BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON ABOUT WHAT HAS BEEN DONE AND WHAT YOU HATE THAT HAS BEEN DONE DO NOT BOTHER TO LEAVE THAT HERE AS A REVIEW ON MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I AM WRITING DO NOT READ IT. I have left the review up for now but take note I do not appreciated that sort of feedback but I do not mind positive negative feedback.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Ray asks once they have arrived at the hospital and have said their helloes to the rest of the family including Kate and her family.

"Not good, though he has been talking."

"What was he saying?" Carla asks Grace.

"Several things though the one thing that upsets me the most is that he feels like god hates him."

"I will string that girl up when I finally find out where the hell she is." Ray says with venom in his voice.

"Ray calm down please." Carla says to him.

"Calm down look at what she is putting her family through for what? All that boy in there has ever done is love our girl no questions asked. Even if at times I thought he was being too controlling for my liking he still loves her. Still bends over backwards to please her, always had her safety first and foremost even over his own. And seeing him like he is after hearing how bad he was just shows me that he does truly love her, that she is his other half of him that girl has his heart and look at what she has done to him. And don't get me started on our grandbabies because they've been affected by all of this too." He says as he paces outside Christens room stunned to see just how bad Christen looks.

"Ray why don't we go for a walk." Bob says and surprisingly Bob and Ray have gotten to know each other more over the years and have become friends.

"Grace how are the kids doing?"

"Which lot?" grace says quietly to Carla.

"All of them."

"Elliot broke down into tears last night Kate had to take him home, even her parents can't believe Ana would just leave without saying something.

"Mia she's not talking hasn't said a word since he got admitted. Our little grandbabies well they not doing so good, Gail said they not talking much and they've stopped asking where mummy is, though Teddy wouldn't go to sleep last night he wanted to snuggle into daddy. She found out that he had been sneaking in to Christens room at night and sleeping with his father. And as you know Gail and Jason have moved into one of the spare rooms in the house so they can hear things better and be closer to the kids."

"What is his outlook?"

"Long road to recovery for him. At least he is talking, but body wise let's just say he is lucky to be alive right now. I should have stepped in sooner and made him come in."

"And what would that have done?'  
"Maybe he wouldn't be this bad? Maybe he would be on the road to recovery."

"Has anyone heard or seen from Ana yet?"

"Nope, Carrick is still looking for her."

"You do know she was getting pissed off with him, cause he started spending more time at work than he normally did?"

"Yep she did say something to me about Christian not being at home as much but he was working on a big contract well three all at once the three worked within each other, she did know what it was Christian said he told her, even Roz was pulling extra hours, Carrick was even helping him with it."

"That big was it?"

"Yes though thank god Roz and Carrick where helping him as they had to close the deal, that was a long three days of not seeing my husband."

"Really?"

"Yep, Roz and Carry had to go and get everything signed off. But enough about them and work shell we go see our grandchildren."

"Yes please." Carla says as they both leave and start to walk away but before they go too far Grace makes sure the nurses know to ring if there is any problems or change.

"I don't really want to leave him but I promised Gail I would pick Teddy and Phoebe up and bring them over to our place for the weekend, you guys are more than welcome to stay at our place while they are there." Grace says and they agree to it.

Over the next few days Christian doesn't say much the only time he spoke was when Grace brought Teddy and Phoebe in to visit, both of them climbing up on to Christians bed and snuggling into him as he wraps his arms around them. The three stayed like that for several hours, holding each other as Christian kept telling his kids he loved them.

"You miss mummy don't you daddy?" Teddy asks out of the blue.

"Yes Teddy I do." Christian replies before the three are then again engulfed in silence.

A few minutes later Carla removes the children as Grace wants to talk to Christen.

"Christian why are you putting yourself and your children through this?" She asks softly to him, he looks at her not sure how to answer the question from his mother and Grace notices that he isn't sure how to go about answering the question.

"Ok Sweetie I'm going to ask you some simple questions will you answer them for me please?" She says and if it wasn't for her motherly tone, that soft caring voice that she has used so much on him as a child he would decline but he can't but not nod his head to agree to answer them, she quickly flicks her eyes to the door way and see's Dr Flynn standing inside the room, they know they really shouldn't be doing it this way but they need to understand where Christian is sitting mentally are those cuts on him from him trying to harm himself or from him losing his temper and smashing things, no one was around at that time to hear what was truly going on and as Christian refuses to have a video camera in the bedroom he shared with Ana they can't go back over a tape to see what happened.

"Christian sweetie when was the last time you heard or spoken with Ana?"

"Tuesday 13th ten am, four weeks, five days, six hours and twenty two minutes ago."

"Do you remember anything over the last few weeks?"

"Mum I'm not stupid."

"Christian just answer the question please and in detail."

"Why?" he snaps back at her.

"Because you need to ok." She says with a bit more force

"Fine then." he says not too happily. "First week Ana was gone I stayed home, and worked from home trying to find Ana, Roz came over and I dealt with paperwork and some work, left most of GEH to Roz to deal with. Had trouble sleeping and eating, after that week I just struggled to get out of bed and stayed there unless I had to go into my office. Happy now to hear how your son can't handle his wife just up and leaving him." He says as he pulls the blanket up and over his face. "I left Gail to deal with kids increased her pay for doing it then went and wallowed in my room." He says from under the blankets.

"Why was eating so hard?" he moves the blanket and steers straight as his mother.

"Everything time I ate or drunk too much I would throw it all back up see happy now. I should never have allowed this to happen. I should have stayed how I was and not allowed her to be near me." He says as he pulls the blanket back over his face so he can no longer see his mothers or the disappoint he is sure she must have for him. "I promised myself I would never allow anyone to hurt me again that I had to have control and look what happens when I give up control. Just go and leave me alone please." He says as he stays like he is. Grace gets out of the chair and moves to sit on the side of his bed and lays her hand gentle on his back and he tenses under her touch till he hears her soothing voice and relaxes under her touch.

"Christian what was the last thing you and Ana talked about." He moves so his head is out from under the covers before speaking

"On the phone or at home?"

"Both if you don't mind."

"On the phone she rang to tell me Sawyer had to rush off and that the new guy was with her."

"What about at home sweetie." He shakes his head at her.

"Christian sweetie every marriage has ruff patch's it is how we work through them that matters, how we deal with them."

"She wouldn't believe me that I was working on a contract, she asked me things and said some things to me, but she wouldn't believe me when I told her to talk to you cause dad was helping me and that you knew about it but she still wouldn't believe me, we had a huge argument that morning before we left for work she told me I was lying to her and…." He stops before he spills out what she really said to him that morning.

"And what Christian?" she asks him and she notices him change in front of her.

"Christian you tell me right now what the hell she said to you."

"You'll hate me more if I do."

"Christian I will not hate and I do not hate you right now so tell me." He says nothing and Grace wonders if it has anything to do with Elena and what she was into.

"Christian does it have anything to do with the type of lifestyle you lived before Ana?" She asks and he nods his head to her in agreement.

"She was always worried about wither or not she could be enough for me."

"For the type of relationships you had always had before her. Those Dom\Sub relationships." She asks him. And he looks on shocked at his mother.

"I found out what Elena was into after we spoke at your engagement party. It explains why we never saw you with anyone. How did you and Ana first meet and be truthful Christian."

"That is the truth mum I did meet her at my office, she came to interview me."

"So she wasn't contracted to you beforehand, contracted to marry you is that why you refused a pre-nup was that because you already had her sorted out on paper?"

"Hell no mum." He says his fight returning to him as his mother speaks of Ana in this way.

"Christian how can we be so sure you refused any legal attempts from us, now I am wondering if you already had that side covered and then decided you didn't want to be lonely for the rest of your life and then decided to let one of your subs as I have read become your wife and bear your children. Maybe that is why she left you was it because she didn't want that lifestyle anymore."

"Hell no mother it was never, ever like that."

"Then why get married so quick, Teddy came along quiet quickly."

"Because we wanted too ok, god we've been through all of this before mother."

"Yes but that was before I found out what sort of relationships my son was engaging in, before I did all my research and then had the bomb of what sort of person Elena really was behind closed door. Ana wouldn't say a thing to me about it but I knew she knew because she claimed right up when I would even think about talking about it."

"Mum I do not want to talk about my sex life."

"Well you are going too because we need to figure out why the hell Ana has left. Why she has walked away from you and her children without a word. SO either you can answer these questions for me or I allow your father to do the questioning." Her tone one that says don't stuff me around boy we've all at our wits end. A tone Christians understands all too well.

"Fine if it gets you off my back then fine. Ana and I have never had that sort of relationship, we do play around with a few items from that sort of lifestyle but we do not live that sort of lifestyle. She is the only woman that has ever shared my bed in any shape form or manner, and you can ask Taylor about that because he damn well knows how many women have had the joy of even getting into my room. Zero apart from my family. She is the only one I can sleep beside, and I do sleep without nightmares from the first time I fell asleep beside her was the first time I stopped having those night mares unless we go to bed angry with each other then I wake up with them." He says he knows his mother knows of his night mares, as he often woke the house up with his screaming at times.

"When Ana and I do that stuff it is so different to what I have ever done or experienced before, even with what Elena did with me. I may not be going to the extremes I use to with it but what I do experience with Ana is far more intense." He says to his mother. He wished he wasn't talking about this to her but he knows that sooner or later she is going to find out one way or another.

"I just wish I knew where she was, knew that she was ok, that she was happy. She hasn't rung once to talk to our children mum. Not even once what kind of mother does that to her children?" He says as tears start to fall down his face and she embraces her son and allows him to cry again.

Sometime later Grace leaves the room and finds Dr Flynn and Carrick outside.

"Well he still has some fight left in him that is for sure. Though I am surprised he spoke to you about his lifestyle before Ana became part of his life."

"Yea me too. Shame I didn't get around to asking about his injuries."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in this update. I was not sure if I should go the way I wanted with this story or go another way. But I have decided that stuff it I am going to go the way I had planned with this story line. So I do hope you do enjoy how this next installment goes :)**

* * *

"Taylor, what items did Christian have installed tracking devices into that Ana wouldn't have known about?" Carrick asks knowing his son used them with all his family including his parents.

"Sir I can't reveal that information."

"Taylor I will sign a NDA if you want me to but we really need to know this information."

"Can I ask why?"  
"Have you and Christian thought that maybe this person knows what Christian is like? Maybe knows that he has tracking devices installed, knew their routine, knew when the right time was to hit."

"And what makes you think she was kidnapped sir?"

"I can't see Ana just taking off, more the case taking off and not even contacting her children which I know she adores them. Plus Christian and she have been through so much at that start of their relationship she just wouldn't do this not like this." He says to Taylor "No someone must have taken her. Someone who knows us, can you go through everything with me from the start Taylor if I am going to help my son get better we have to find Ana and bring her home."

"The day she was taken we traced her car, and phone and found them to be at the same location once we arrived there we found her purse and car together locked up."

"Right what else was found there Taylor?" Carrick says.

"Well her watch, hair pin's, everything bar the clothes she was wearing were left in the car."

"Ok what items had tracking devices that she had no idea about?"

"Her Watch and the hair pins she was wearing had them in, she knew her phone and car had them in but not the other two."

"Was anything taken from her handbag?"

"Nope there was even cash in it, her bank accounts had no withdraws from them that couldn't be explained."

"Ok we are working with some who is a pro, someone who knows us. Knows Christians and Ana's routines where they work and such. How long after she rang Christian did you notice something was wrong?"

"We noticed when she didn't ring at the allocated time." Carrick looks oddly at Taylor.

"Mrs Grey was at a retreat for a few days. Where they can sit back relax no phones, laptops anything like that. They get to ring home twice a day the rest is spent as they wish."

"Ok Why didn't Christian say anything to us about her being at something like that?"

"Cause normally it is used by those wanting to get off drugs, alcohol and such, but they also relaxation packages for people in Mr Grey position. It is quiet, unknown place to the general public. Kate had suggested the place. Mr Grey had run his usually over it and also Mrs Grey had done the same before she even agreed to go. Dr Flynn was going up each day as well just to make sure all was ok and to give Mrs Grey and out if anything should have happened that she didn't want to tell Mr Grey about."

"How did she just vanish from there then?"

"That is what we don't understand, they have camera everywhere, Guards at the gate fences. We have no idea how she got out without being noticed and most of all got past the cameras."

"What happened to her bodyguard I total doubt Christian would have allowed her to ditch that, surely Sawyer wouldn't have allowed this."

"Sawyer was off for the few days she was there we felt that Brown was more than capable of handling the situation. Sadly we were all mistaken on that one. I should have done a better check on him maybe put one of our more experienced body guards with Ana. Maybe declined Sawyer having those few days off." Taylor says semi to himself. Feeling at fault for Ana's disappearance from a high class facility.

"Have you ruled out Brown yet?"

"No we have traced on his cell, home phone and himself but nothing yet. He was pretty badly drugged, but still doesn't rule him out.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

**Hours Earlier**

"I need to leave, I need to get home."

"Mrs Grey you can't leave."

"I have to; haven't you read the newspaper? My husband is in hospital I have to get to him."

"Mrs Grey."

"Don't fucking Mrs Grey me get me out of here or I will sue every single one of you. Then making sure you and anyone else cannot find employment anywhere else within this country before buying this place and hiring all new staff to run it. Staff that will allow you to leave when there is a family emergency. I have been here for over four weeks without having contact with my family, without them knowing so you are going to allow me to leave and also you are going to drive me back to Seattle and drop me off at the hospital my husband is at. Got it." Ana says so firmly and with her death steer on that the manager gives in.

"Ok Mrs Grey be ready in twenty minutes."

"Nope we go in five, I'm already to go."

Within five minutes Ana and her driver are on the road back to Seattle.

* * *

**Back at Hospital**

"How's he doing?" Ray asks Grace as they stand outside his hospital room.

"He's been talking some; we know more than we did a few weeks ago."

"Has he told you why Ana left like she did?"

"Nope he has no idea and its slowly killing him. She has done wonders to him."

"Yes I have noticed the changes in him over the years, thought there are some I wish were different but Ana was always so sure that he wasn't hurting her that his controlling ways are reflected from his childhood."

"Just about all his issue come from what happened before we adopted him, but Ana has brought him out of his shell so much. She was the first girl he brought home to us. She got him to overcome his fear of being touched by his family. I can hug him now and he returns them. He has at times even asked for them." There is a brief moment of quiet between the two "Though if we can't get him to start holding food down and doing it willingly his body will start shutting down on him and then we will be in trouble."

"Has he explained how he cut his hands and arms?"

"Nope but Carrick was cleaning up and he said the bedroom is a mess. Several thousands of dollars' worth of items have been damaged beyond repair. I'm not sure how he did it, I would be going with the he tried to kill himself, but something is telling me otherwise."

"Your gut?" Ray asks her.

"Maybe, or maybe because he has been down before and has never down this."

"Yea but has he even been in love before?"

"Nope." The two stand there looking through the window at Christian. Standing there thinking; about what has happened over the last month.

As the evening wears on the two stand watching on, as the ward quieten downs for the night, they both go in and check on him before heading back out a few hours later. Around midnight both Ray and Grace head off to get some coffee from the nurses break room. The hospital staff allowing the family to use it since Grace works at the hospital.

Half an hour later they return to the room and both stand there in shock as they hear crying coming from the room and they then notice the familiar frame of Ana standing by Christian's bed. As Christian had been sedated due to an extremely bad nightmare a few hours earlier he was unaware of Ana being in his room.

Ray stays outside the room his body radiating anger towards his daughter, while Grace notices something isn't right with Ana. To Grace she looks thinner, her clothes are hanging off her petite frame. None of her curves are visible or showing. As she walks up to Ana and places her hand gentle on Ana's shoulder she feels how thin Ana is through the layers of clothes that she is wearing.

"Ana sweetie are you ok?" Grace asks as she turns Ana and immediately notices several things wrong with Ana. That she quickly makes Ana sits down on the couch that is in the room. As Ray she's Ana face his anger all of a sudden goes to worry and he quickly goes and gets a nurse for Grace knowing that whatever is going on a nurse is going to be needed.

"Jackie, we need another bed in here please. Also I need everything brought in so I can hook up IV fluids." And as Grace says this Ana pulls up her sleeve on her arm and shows Grace her already installed line. The nurse see's and nods her head understanding everything that Grace wants just like that.

"Oh Ana sweetie why didn't you tell us?" Grace says as she hugs Ana as the tears fall down both their faces. Ana can't but not stop looking at Christian.

"Did I cause him to try and kill himself?" She finally asks Grace.

"We not sure what is going on sweetie."

"I only went away for try and get better then I got sicker, and sicker." She says to Grace.

"It's ok sweetie we will get you better again."

"I'm not meant to be here but I needed to see him even if it meant…" She never got to finish her sentence before she runs to the bathroom and starts to vomit everything up, well what little she has managed to keep down which wasn't much at all.

While Grace has been dealing to Ana, Ray has rung Taylor, and Carrick to let them know what is happening and who has turned up. He decides to leave Carla till later to ring as he knows she will turn up and demand answers and looking at Ana he knows from the sight of Ana that she isn't well herself.

* * *

_**If you aren't happy with my turn of events in this chapter that is fine but do not bother leaving negative feedback about how much you hate the turn. Hate what has been done by whom. This is my story and it will be written how I want it to be written if you don't like ti then don't bother reading any further updates.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here you all go the next installment for you all to read and enjoy :)**_

* * *

For the next hour Grace is busy dealing with Ana. Drawing blood for testing. Doing an all over body check to see if anything stands out and Ana just accept what Grace is doing, while the whole time tears fall down her face. She doesn't even talk to anyone once she is placed on the bed that has been brought into the same room as Christian. Grace inspects the line that has been placed into Ana's arm and is surprised to see that it has been done extremely well.

**1.30am**

"Taylor informed me this evening that she was at a retreat and then disappeared on Tuesday sometime after she had rung home."

"Retreat why?"

"Taylor said that Ana was struggling with several things Dr Flynn knows far more about it and so does Kate. She left Friday evening and was meant to return on the following Friday after having some time out and away from everything. I done some checking and so far everything was good till Ana left. Not all the staff have been able to be contacted as not all were working at the centre when she was there."

"Well where ever she has been they done a top notch job of her IV access point that is in her arm."

"So she has been in some medical facility then?"

"I would say so. I'm running full blood work on her. She is very thin Carry. She is sick too with what I'm not sure."

"Taylor is in the hospital security room going over all the tapes from tonight to see what vehicle she got dropped off via."

"She did say something about going away to get better, but she got sicker. I'm not sure if that will mean anything to anyone."

"It may do honey." Carrick says as he places his arm around his wife and looks on into the room housing both his son and daughter in law. "At least she is back with us again."

"Do you know why Ana went away?"

"No Taylor wouldn't go into details with me over that. Either he knows and doesn't want to say or he doesn't know. Christian staff are very loyal to him, especially Taylor and Gail. They have been with him before Ana."

"And now far more about the lifestyle he chooses to live before she came along."

"Kate confirmed that Ana did do an interview in replacement for her as she was sick with the flu. Taylor even showed me video footage of Ana arriving at his Office building."

"Something is nagging me though. Why refuse a pre-nub something that would protect his fortune. I now know that it doesn't really matter as she earns well too. But at the start and with how quickly she got pregnant with Teddy I had always wondered if she after something form him."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes and he went off the deep end at me, it showed me he had some fight still left in him. I asked if he has made Ana sign something to become his wife and bare his children."

"Grace that wasn't very nice thing to go ask." Carrick says to her semi cross.

"Why else would something who earns what he earns not get a pre-nub. At least he choose someone more down to earth and not stuck up themselves."

"You know I wasn't happy at the start with them not having one, but over the years she has proven to me she didn't marry him for his money. She has worked extremely hard to be where she is and she does prefer the simple life. It did take time for me to realise that she didn't want his money or the things that came with it. But I will see how things are after I have had a few words with her."

"Carrick don't push her. If she went away there must have been a good reason."

"Yes like she could trust any one of us when we told her time and time again that Christian was working on a major contract even one that had me involved as well."

"Maybe that is why she went away Carry. Maybe she needed to get away to distress relax without worry and get her head sorted. I do know there have been times when you have worked on high profile cases and I haven't seen you properly for weeks that I have even ask if you were seeing another woman." And Carrick stands there remember the many arguments they have had even more so over cases that hasn't been made public yet.

"I remember those."

"And I remember being just like her, in her shoes. Though Christian said they spoke that morning before going to work, and that she rang to say Sawyer had rushed off and the new guy was left with her. Carrick what the hell is going on? Taylor is saying one thing, Christian another; what the hell are they trying to cover up here." Grace asks as her sleep fogged mind remembers a few things that Christian has said over the last few days to them.

"I have no idea at all. Maybe we need to talk to them both to find out what is truly going on."

The two stand there watching on at the two in the room. Grace had the beds pushed right up to each other as to make one big bed, hoping that during the night the two might end up in each other's arms, that being close to each other might help them relax more, plus also knowing that if they weren't together then once one of them woke then they would be sharing a single uncomfortable hospital bed.

The two watch as Christian moves and starts talking in his sleep. Grace can tell it is the start of another night mare for him, but something happens and he relaxes.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I remember waking up in a cold sweat with mum and a nurse beside my bed, mum gets me up and tells me to go change, the whole bed and I are soaking wet. All I remember is seeing Ana dead instead of my mother it is Ana's face looking up at me. I change and re-enter the room from my private bathroom and notice the bed has been changed.

Mum informs me she is going to give me some sedative to help me relax and sleep better. She tells me my body needs it, so I give in. But mum knows that on medical grounds she can override me. It is something I have had in place since before Ana, plus it also meant if I was not feeling up to it or to out of it she could make all decisions for me.

Before long I nod back off to sleep. I'm not sure if this is a dream or not I can't seem to open my eyes but I'm sure I can hear Ana talking and crying. I think to myself this has to be a dream. I dreaming of myself dreaming of Ana being in the room how weird is that. I think to myself and now that even seems weird.

"No don't go." I say to Ana in my dream.

"I can't keep doing this Christian."

"Please baby don't leave. I can't live without you?"

"Please come back to bed." I say as I then roll over towards her and reach out to pull her towards me in my dream. I can't but help breathing in her sent from her hair. Her smell intoxicates me. She has some major spell over me. I think as the two of us curl up on my bed.

"I love you baby so much your my heart." I say as I plant a kiss in her hair. As I allow myself to different off to sleep. I love sleeping with this woman. I don't get those horrible nightmares when she is near me.

**Back by the hospital room**

"Amazing what her presence does to him." Carrick says as the two watch on as Christian calms down as he pulls Ana closer to himself and wraps his arm around her tiny frame.

"But what is his reaction going to be come morning?" Grace asks as she watches on. "I'm going to stay in the room with them both just to make sure everything is going to be ok. Go home Carry and get some more sleep."

"No honey we both will stay that couch isn't too bad for sleeping on and at least you can relax in my arms and get some sleep." He says he knows his wife to well if he doesn't stay she won't sleep and in the morning at least they both are there to help out if need be.

6am

"No stop giving me this stuff it makes me feels even sicker." Ana yells out angry in her sleep.

"NO." She says as she starts to thrash around. Waking everyone in the room including Christian who was still holding her close to his body.

Grace moves over to her and places her hands on Ana's shoulders to gentle wake her.

"Let me go." Ana angrily yells out as she lashes out at Grace trying to get her away she even lashes out towards Christian which has him moving quickly away and off the bed to the floor out of her sight and away from what is going on. Carrick leaves him alone knowing this is just one of the things Christian use to od as a young boy when scared he would hide and if left alone he would come out sooner, then if they went after him.

A few minutes later Ana finely wakes from her nightmare to see a worried Grace standing beside the bed. She looks around and see's blood everywhere and even notices some on Grace.

"Oh god what have I done?" She asks in a timid voice as Grace quickly applies pressure to the ripped out IV access line that they had in.

"You had a nightmare sweetie and lashed out."

"Did I hurt anyone?" she asks softly.

"No you didn't this is just form you pulling your line out when you tried to push me away." Christian is sitting on the floor unsure what he should do. Ana looks around for Christian but doesn't see him as he is hiding out of her sight. And Tears start to fall down her face when she can't see him and as the tears fall it makes it harder for her to see.

"It's ok sweetie." Grace says as she wipes Ana's face as a nurse brings in all new supplies for Grace.

"He's gone." She says and Christians hears her heart break at thinking he has left. He moves form his hiding spot and stands and gets back into his bed. Grace notices the movement out of the corner of her eye but she keeps on working on Ana inserting a new IV Access into her hand this time.

"Ana, sweetie you need to keep this in this time please. Your veins aren't up to you ripping these out."

"I'll try." She says as she feels movement behind her but before she can turn around to see who it is she feels the familiar arm of Christian looping around her waist and pushing up behind her back. She then feels her back getting wet from the tears that he is letting fall. She sees the bandage on his wrist. She looks at Grace.

"That happened on Friday last week, he brought him in."

"What time Friday?"

"Around 11am." Grace says as Ana goes white as.

"Sweetie?" She asks worried.

"Oh god."

"What Ana?" Grace asks as she begins to worry even more now at the even more paler look of Ana.

"I did cause him to hurt himself."

"No Ana you didn't." She says to her as Carrick watches on.

"No I did cause this it is my fault, it's all my fault."

"Ana it isn't."

"Yes it is you don't understand. I caused this on Friday…." Ana stops.

"Ana tell me so I do understand.

"You will hate me, it's all my fault cause on Friday...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here you all go another update for you all to read and enjoy :) **_

_**Thank you to all the feedback I have been getting it has been wonderful to read even those bits about making sure his name is spelled correctly :) **_

* * *

"_No I did cause this it is my fault, it's all my fault."_

"_Ana it isn't." _

"_Yes it is you don't understand. I caused this on Friday…._

Ana stops talking she wants to tell them what happened on Friday but she not sure if she should. She is so sick of stuff being poured into her and not knowing what it is they have been giving her. All they keep telling her is it will make her better and every day she feels worse than the day before. She is sure she has lost time, days maybe even but she can't be one hundred per cent sure.

"Ana you need to tell us what happened on Friday."

Ana shakes her head at Grace as more tears fall down her face.

"Ana sweetie are you ok?" Carrick asks as he moves towards the bed and sits down on the edge beside Ana, not caring if he gets blood on his clothes from the bed. He sees a very worried, scared person, someone who is afraid of what is going on around them. She shakes her head in response to him to signal that she isn't ok.

"I…I..." she tries to talk but has this lump in her throat.

"Ana can I ask you some questions?" Carrick asks her and she lies there thinking before answering him weakly with an "ok"

"Ana darling I need to know and this may sound cold. But did you leave Christian the intentions of not returning?" She feels Christian tense up behind her and she shakes her head at him to tell him no.

"No." She mangers to get out knowing Christian needs to hear it more than anyone else.

A nurse arrives with some meds for Christian as well as Ana and as soon as Ana sees them she starts to move away and hides her arm, her face goes white as white can be, and she looks so scared. She backs into Christian even more than she already has and it even makes him move from laying down beside her to sitting up and as he does this she keeps going back and ends up sitting on the far top edge of his bed, the only thing stopping her from going off the bed is the set of draws beside his bed. She starts to say no over and over again as she then huddles up in a tight ball trying to make herself invisible, she even places her arm ins such a way that they can't get access to her IV line. Christian watches on at his wife as Grace inserts his meds into his IV line as they know his stomach can't handle his meds as present.

"Ana." Grace says gentle to her and gets no response at all from her

"Dr Trevelyan-Grey, we need to take Christian down for his ultra sound now." A nurse says as she walks in with a wheel chair for Christian.

"Carrick can you go with him please, he's been given a slight sedative so should handle the ultra sound." She says as they prepare to take him away. She walks over to him just before they leave.

"Christian please don't freak out on Pete, he is going to have a wand like what they use to do the ultra sounds when Ana was pregnant and it will be on your stomach ok. Pete understands your issues and will take it nice and slow for you ok?" She says and she watches as he nods his head before he and Carrick leave the room.

Grace watches Ana as stays sitting there not moving as she eyes up the container that is holding meds for her.

After five minutes Grace takes it out of the room having noticed no change in Ana or any movement from her even though she has tried several times to get her to respond and when she moved closer Ana tried to move further away she takes it out of the room and heads back to the nurses' station with it explaining what happened but as the nurses already know they aren't to surprise by its return.

As Grace re-enters the room she sees the bathroom door closing. So she sits and waits for Ana to come out. Deciding not to push her.

_What has that poor girl been put through?_

_She is totally shit scared of anything being given to her? _

_If her reaction in her dream state this morning is anything to be taken real she must be, be given some sort of drugs for something and they are making her feel unwell and she doesn't want them in her system anymore. All I was going to give her was an anti-medic and something to help her relax and calm down some more after the way she woke up. So strange she allowed me to work on her arm and insert a new IV line but want let the drugs near her. _Grace thinks to herself.

Grace is so away with her thoughts that she doesn't notice that time has passed by a lot of time, the only think bringing her out of her thoughts is the sound of crashing from the bathroom, she quickly gets up and enters the bathroom to find Ana convulsing on the floor. Having some form of seizure.

Just as Pete has finished doing his ultra sound Christian starts reacting, his arms lash out he grabs at whatever he can reach with his hands, and nothing can bring him out of this trance that he is in, and as quickly as it starts it stops. Both Pete and Carrick and extremely concerned by what they have just witness.

"I think Grace needs to order a head CT."

"I think so too." Carrick replies as they put Christian back in the wheel chair. He is not even with it as they talk about him and even too him he doesn't even respond. Though when Carrick touches his shoulder he does turn to look at him and he sees a semi vacant look in Christian's eyes.

Not long later they arrive at the room again and notice a hive of activity coming from within.

"Grace what is going on?" Carrick asks as he catches his wife leaving the room.

"Ana had some sort of seizure."

"When?" He asks her.

"About ten minutes ago. I need to get her off for a CT scan and run a new lot of blood work and tox panel." She looks at Carrick and can tell he wants to say something but isn't sure if he should.

"Spill it Carrick." She says to him.

"Around the same time Christian had this weird type of episode. He spaced out started trashing around and nothing work and as quick as it started he stopped, but he has had this vacant look in his eyes since. Pete said he may need a CT scan of his brain." Grace stands there thinking.

"Ana is still out of it in a way. Take him in and let him curl up with her and see what happens. She will be going for her scans in five minutes anyway. HE might help bring her around some more." Grace says as she walks away. Carrick pushes Christian into the room and places the wheel chair beside the bed. Christian gets himself into bed and quickly curls up behind Ana and pulls her as close as he can get her towards him. Her back touches his chest. Nothing is said between any of them, but after a minute or so Ana rolls over and snuggles into Christians chest with her head as he places a gentle kiss on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A short chapter for you all to tie you over till I get my longer chapter up tomorrow hopefully :)**

**Also a note, re Carrick and Graces view on the pre-nub. They were being parents they were worried even though Grace has always likes Ana she has had some doubts at times. She has only ever expressed these to her husband. Though after he spoke to her a number of times she came into agreement with him, thinking to at to protect his fortune he should have had one. All parents do is try and protect their children, even if they don't express their worries they will always have them :)**

* * *

Five minutes later Grace re-enters the room to find Ana and Christian curled up and asleep in each other's arms. Grace walks over and gentle wakes Ana.

"Ana we need to take you done for a head CT." Grace says to her gentle.

"No I don't want to leave." Ana says softly to Grace.

"Sweetie we need to make sure there is nothing going on in your brain that caused the seizure you had before."

"I'm fine Grace. Please just let me stay here curled up in his arms please?" She begs to Grace. As Ana talks Grace can tell she has no slurring, she is not confused about where she is, they both were asleep but due to their current body conditions they can be expected ot be tired.

"Ana I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Ok."  
"Do you remember where you are?"

"In the hospital."

"Do you remember what happened five minutes ago?"

"Christian got into bed beside me and pulled me towards him I rolled over and snuggled into him."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Nope."

"Are you tired?"

"Just a little but I've been feeling tired for a while now so that is nothing new. Plus I can hardly keep food down which won't be helping." She says to Grace.

"Ok you can stay here I will cancel the CT scan for now. But if you get a headache you need to tell me straight away ok Ana?"

"Yes." She says as she turns and snuggles back into Christian who moves to laying on his back and Ana moves to semi lay over his body, his arms wrapping around her body holding her close to him as he sleeps. Grace then leaves the room.

"You ok baby?" Christian asks Ana after a small period of silence in the room. She says nothing to him.

"I'm sorry for the things I said before I left."

"We're both to blame baby." He says to her as his hand gentle rubs up and down her arm. He can feel how thin she has gotten.

The room is silent again, neither sure what to ask or what to say to each other. They both know there is a lot that needs to be address, but neither want to cause a seen at present.

"How long do you have to stay in here?"

"Mum didn't say." He says back to her as the two lay there again in silence.

**Elsewhere within the hospital.**

"Grace your blood and tox results are in." Dr Jim Brown says to her as he walks up to her with the results in hand. She reads them, her face take son a puzzled expression.

"God these are all over the place, they worse than Christians results." She says as she rereads the results again. "This explains the seizure she suffered earlier on."

"Grace these are from this morning's blood work, not the last lot you took."

"Right I need to ring the lab and put an hurry up on them then."

"Already done they said they would have the results done in about…" He looks at his watch "Ten minutes time. I told them to fax them through and thing ring to make sure you know they have sent the results down."

"Ok though I do need to talk to you about Christian."

"Are yes my patient on paper but you are treating you do know that that isn't right Grace."

"I know that Jim."

"And you also understand we are only allowing it because you're the only one he seems to trust near him."

"Yes and we also agreed that any major decisions about his care would always be run past you, that we work as a team and that I am not in solo charge of his care, the same with Ana. Though I think she would be fine with someone else treating her."

"But would Christian be ok with that?"

"I have no idea, but anyway back to Christian. Carrick mention something to me so I rang Pete down at ultra sound and he told me that Christian had a seizure also, He was thrashing around with his arms and legs trying to grab hold of anything and everything, he said it last for about 30seconds and as quickly as it started it stopped. He said during the episode he was unresponsive afterwards he was semi with it he did acknowledge Carrick placing his hand on his shoulder."

"We need to have bloods done and a head scan done."

"Jim he was semi sedated for the ultrasound it was the only way we would have gotten it done." Grace says to him. Knowing what Jim is thinking by what she has explained to him. "What I am wondering if by any chance it could be related to the one Ana had as they both happened at the same time. OR if they have been in contact with something that is causing them."

"But hasn't Ana been away for close ot five weeks?"

"Yes."

"Then it can't be something they have both been in contact with but…" Jim stops and thinks. "They are extremely close aren't they?"

"Yes very much so they are the other half of each other. Carrick has had his concerns and so have I but I haven't mentioned it to them. Neither likes to be away from the other too much. When around each other they like to have some form of physical contact as well. When one hurts the other one does as well."

"MMM... Let me do some research Grace and I will get back to you. Though going by their blood work and tox panels I would so neither have epilepsy. I need to check a few things but I think I may know what is going on. Can you find out from Ana please if she had a seizure on Friday and what time?"

"I can ask her but wither she tells me is another thing."

"Just try Grace, also try and find out what has been going on, her tox panel shows so many different drugs in her system I have no idea what they were treating her for where she was."

"I will do my best. But my next mission is to try and get the two of them to eat something."

"Nothing Heavy Grace."

"I was just going to get form Chicken broth brought in for them both."

"Grace ask Christian house keeper to make some ice blocks from fruit, just very small ones something they can suck on, they can keep them down then we may be able to add some extra additives to them to get more nutrients into them."

"Will do Jim." Grace says as the two depart but before they can the nurse has gotten their attention with the arrival of Ana's new set of blood results. The both read over them and shake their heads.

"Ana is going to have to accept taking some medication to balance out her blood work." Jim says ot Grace.

"And how do you think we can do that since she has such a major reaction to seeing them this morning."

"MMM not to sure maybe talk to her before we bring them explain to her what she is having and why she is having it. If need be maybe show her results as well. She knows you Grace maybe she will do it for you if we take the slow approach and give her some time to adjust to it all."

"Ok well then I shell ring Gail sort out the food and then go talk to Ana and see if I can get her to take something to help get these somewhere back to normal."


	9. Author's Note

This is an author note and I will replace this with the next chapter once it is written. Thank to all of you who send me feedback and also reply to the feedback i sent back to you :)

I am only replying to this review here because I can't reply to them privately but also it has really ticked me off at the same time.

This is what I got sent to me for the last chapter my answers are in _Italics_

* * *

**From: Guest**

**:What the hell is going on? This way past the point when we should be getting**

**some type of answers.**

_- We are not past any point in relation to having answers if you don't like the fact it hasn't been spelled out to you within five chapters that is fine but do not complain my story; my way of writing. Also please note the last two chapters are spanned over a few hours how the hell do you get answers that fast. Also re what is going on are you reading the story? I mean really reading it. There are many little bits of information given to you especially in the last chapter that if you had used Google you may even be able to find the answers or find where I am going. _

**The correct abbreviation in "nup" not "nub", and it still doesn't explain why**

**they would be still talking about it. When Ana left she didn't take anything**

**with her. If she wanted money she could have cleaned out the bank account.**

**Plus it's to late to do anything about it anyway.**

- _ Re a pre-nup I know from personally experiences that you can get the same type of document drawn up after you have gotten married. I've been in my relationship for over ten years and funny thing was my mum asked me about if we had one or not because what i came into this relationship with and what i have right now do not relate to each other at all. My mum is concerned that I may get left with less than when i first started. Told her its all sorted._

* * *

I know some of you are still waiting for answers to what is wrong with the two but par the above you all have been nice about how you have gone about asking for those answers, they will come over time and I will not rush to get them to you as my story is not solo on what is wrong with them, but a mixture of some many other things as well. Enjoy and the next chapter may not be up till tomorrow as it is a longer one :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here you go the next installment. Yes it is a long chapter sorry but I do hope you like it. I was just unable to shorten it at all. :) As I felt it needed to be adress at thsi time in the story line.**

* * *

"How am I going to go about this?" Grace says to herself as she looks over Ana's results thinking about what Ana needs to be given. To help get her back on the right track. She knows it will be a long and slow process but it does need to be done and it can only be done here in the hospital. As she is standing there Carrick has gone into the room.

"Christian, Ana you both awake?" he asks as he sits down on the bed beside them, and the two turn to look at him.

"Ok you two we really need to know the truth about what is going on here. More the truth about where you have been Ana and why?" he asks quietly and watches and Ana turns to look at Christian before turning back to him, she then looks down at her hands.

"Tell him baby." Christian whispers to her, she then turns to look at him and he sees the worry in her eyes. The worry and fear of what his parents might think of her.

"Ana darling I just need to have the correct version of what had you leaving Christian." Carrick asks again.

"I wasn't leaving him." She mangers to say to Carrick. Carrick looks at her he wants to believe her so very much but until he knows what is going on he can't be total sure.

"You're sure about that Ana because there are so many different versions of what happened five weeks ago that I am not unsure of what to believe and as a lawyer I do not like knowing the truth." He says and he sees a look of shock and horror on her face.

"I've been gone over a month, no I haven't it can't have been that long." She starts to rattle off and as she talks it gets louder and she starts to panic. "I've only been gone a couple of weeks. It was only a couple of weeks." She says as Grace enters and moves towards the bed.

"Grace I've not been gone over a month have I?" She asks as she looks at Grace. Grace can see the fear in her eyes.

"Yes darling you have."

"No, no it can't have been, you sure it's been that long, you're sure it's not a few weeks?" Ana asks them all, her voice full of worry.

"Yes we are sure."

"No, no this can't be happening." She says to herself as she gets herself more worked up.

The three try and calm her down but after another ten minutes Ana is still going on about how it can't have been that long since she went away. That Grace has to get a light sedative for her to get her to calm down which in turn caused more issues trying to give it to her that in the end it didn't even work as Ana's own adrenaline counteracted the mild sedative that she was given. After half an hour Carrick and Grace alone with two nurses leave her alone with Christian all hoping that maybe leaving the room and giving her some space might help her in some form.

"How can it be, how can I have lost so much time." She says to herself as Christian holds her unsure of what to say to his wife right. Seeing her so worried about how much time had gone stressing him out as well.

"Baby don't worry about how much time it has been."

"But I was only meant to be gone for a couple of days, which I thought turned into a couple of weeks, why did you leave me there for so long?" She asks him and he looks at her trying to wonder why she thinks he knew where she was.

"Ana baby I had no idea where you were." He says to her. She then looks up at him.

"Christian they told me they rang you and told you where I was."

"No Ana they didn't cause if they had I would have gotten mum and come and gotten you. You should've known that. How many times have I rang mum over something so stupidly small just to make sure, just to easy the worry I have over the three of you." He says to her, wondering who they rang and spoke to that would have approved such a thing without even tell him what was going on.

"They said that you gave them permission to treat me, they said you had approved all of it." She says to him as tears start to fall down her face. They stay curled up in each other's arms and he gently rubs her back allowing her to just cry.

**1pm**

Grace enters their room with some food that Gail has made up for them.

"Ana, Christian I both need you both to try and drink some of this please. It is chicken broth made up by Gail." She says as she gentle places down to cups with a small amount of broth in it. The two look at Grace and then back at what has been given to them. Christian just pushes it aside, while Ana sniffs it not sure if she should try and drink it or not, the smell being so nice that she decides to take a small sip and see if it stays down.

As the broth reaches her mouth and she takes her sip the liquid is nice and warm, the taste just divine for something as simple as chicken broth. That after a few moments and her tummy staying settle she takes another sip, before long she has drunken what Grace had given her, while Christian didn't touch his, and by the time Ana has finished drinking Christian has raced to the bathroom to start vomiting again.

Grace follows him in.

"Christian you ok."

"Don't bring in food again please." He says to her as he dry reaches over the hand basin.

"Christian both you and Ana need to eat."

"And it's not your stomach that decides to play up just at the smell of food, how many times since I have been here have I told you that I can't eat, that it doesn't stay down; that even the smell of food makes me sick." Angry so evident in his voice as Ana stays on the bed not wanting to move, hoping as long as she stays still she may be able to keep what she has drunk down, it was only a small amount but still quarter of a cup is a lot on a tummy that is able to hold much down. She hears Christian and Grace having a heated argument in the bathroom, that she rolls over onto her side to look out towards the hall way and she sees Taylor and Sawyer on the door guarding their room.

"At least he hasn't fired them." She says quietly.

"He didn't fire anyone sweetie, now we need to talk." Grace says having re-entered the room leaving Christian to wallow in his own angry in the bathroom. She sits down beside Ana and gentle runs her hand up Ana's arm.

"Ana your blood work and tox panel have come back. They show a lot of problems. We would like to be able to help get them back on track but that is only going to work if you are prepared to receive the help that we need to give to you." Grace says to her, total avoiding the word of medication for the time being.

"Does it explain why I seem to think only a few weeks have gone by and not five like you guys say?" Ana says bringing up the earlier conversation.

"No not really Ana. But as one of the doctors treating you I need you to tell me and Dr Jim Brown (Who is entering the room) what has been going on with you."

"Hi Ana, I'm Jim I'll be helping treat you as well as Christian. Now can you tell me what happened at the start? What did you notice when you first became sick." Jim asks as he takes a chair and sits down beside the bed.

"I'm I don't really remember getting sick as such. I just remember waking up one morning hooked up to the same I am now, well it looked the same. And being told that I was not well." She says to them, she doesn't tell them what truly made her sick in the first place as she doesn't want them to think she had tried to kill herself.

"Did they say what was wrong?"

"No not really, I remember them giving all sorts of different things, being sick unable to keep much food down sleeping a lot. I was basically kept in a bed in a room, I would get up and walk around but it would wear me out so I would lay down again. I asked them if they had rung Christian they said they had; they said he approved the treatment plan. Yesterday I overheard one of the nurses talking about Christian and when I heard he was sick and in hospital I had to get out of there. I demanded to come home and after me treating to have the place brought out every one sacked and unable to get another job they brought me here. Maybe I should have done that at the start but I was just…" She stops talking as she sits there thinking, thinking about what had been said when she first woke up, she did demand Christian to come and get her but they told her he had been contacted and he had agreed. Why did I believe them she starts thinking to herself?

She is so away with her own thoughts that she doesn't even notice Christian crawling in to bed beside her and snuggling up behind her.

"Christian you eaten today?" Jim asks and Christian shakes his head. Before talking.

"Nope and I've just had this same discussion with my mother I'm not having it with you." He says.

"Right then you have two choices Christian you eat willing or we insert a feeding tube and we will feed you. We've been giving you meds to help the nausea but without food in your stomach it will not be helping. A few mouths full of some broth will help. Ana made an effort can you?" Jim says hoping that the fact Ana ate might get him to eat, but Christian refuses too even try.

"Ok then Christian if you haven't tried to eat by morning you're having a tube inserted.

"Like hell am I having a tube insert."

"You have no choice Christian. You must remember in a situation like this your mother has the finally say you have legal documents stating this. I'm trying to leave this up to you but you're making it hard Christian."

"Just get Ana better she's more important, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." He says to them not even thinking about what is coming out of his mouth.

"It wasn't your fault." Ana says as she rolls over.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't been so engrossed with that contract at work, given you more time; the kids more time with me, maybe then you wouldn't have felt the need to go away." He says to her as tears fall down his face.

"And I could have been more understanding about it all instead of saying the things I said to you."

"But you were right. I am a control freak."

"Not as controlling as you were when we first meet baby. You've done so well in letting go of some of that control." She says as she gentle places her hand on his face, as he leans into her touch he closes his eyes. Savouring the feel of her touch on his face. Something he didn't think he would ever get to experience again when she went missing, well he thought she had left as she had said some nasty but true facts to him about himself.

"God I've missed you baby." He says to her as he presses his lips to hers in a gentle caress. Neither takes it any further than a gentle kiss, one showing each other the love they have for each other.

"I should have listened to your mother when she told me your dad was helping you. I shouldn't have just presumed you had gone back to…" She doesn't get any further before he places a finger on her lips silencing her form talking any further.

"Baby how many times do I need to tell you I don't need that shit like that anymore. Not with you, what we do is far more intense, far more pleasurable that anything I did before you came along." He says to her. Repeating words to her that he often has to every so often to reinforce it home to her that she is good enough for him that she is everything he needs. "Ana baby you got to remember you are everything I need. I just wish Elena hadn't planted that stupid thought in your head that you aren't good enough for me that I would get bored with you because it's not turn baby. I love you. You were the first to share my bed well to share a bed with me full stop par my mother of cause. He says with a smirk on his face, causing Ana to put on a small smile. We have so many firsts together Ana, so many. The things I have done with you, experienced with you I have never done or had with anyone else." He lovingly says to her, both forgetting where they are as they talk and who is in the room with them.

"But I came into this with nothing Christian, nothing but my student loans; you wouldn't let me sign anything to protect your wealth." She gets out before he places his finger on her lips again to silence her.

"Ana baby my wealth is nothing without you, nothing at all. Loosing you hurts more than losing my wealth; if it meant having you over money I would choose you and our children any day baby. And anyway you don't have nothing now. Look at what you have done with Grey's Publishing."

"Yea but you gave me that."

"And Elena gave me the capital to start my business, we all have to start somewhere don't we. All I did was buy a company that wasn't doing so well financially, and you baby have done the rest. What you have done with that is amazing, your love of books just shows with how you are not just with your employees but your clients; you keep telling me I could learn a thing or two off you about being nicer. Oh and polite, isn't there some word you keep telling me I need to use more often."

"Three words Christian."

"Three is it oh." He says with a smirk.

"Yes three, please and thank you." She replies back to him.

"Are yes that is right please and thank you. I just wish at times you would stop doubting yourself so much. Realise you are beautiful to me, that I love you for you, that I want no one else and never will. Your it for me baby. Maybe we should tell my parents the real reason behind you going away, though I still have no idea what happened and why you disappears for over four weeks is still beyond me and Taylor."

"No we can't tell them; please Christian they think less of me, they think…" She goes ot keep talking but he places his fingers over her mouth again to stop her from talking.

"Ana baby they love you." His voice full of love.

"Yea right look at what I have pout you through all because I believed something I was told. You say you didn't know what was going on, they said you did. What can I believe in now? What is real and what isn't real anymore. I don't know if I can keep doing this. Keep being confused all the time. Not sure what I'm being told is the truth or lies to keep me happy, to keep me from probing for more information and don't lie you have done it to me before Christian." She says as tears fall down her face.

"Yes I will admit to it but only to keep you and our children safe Ana, sometimes not knowing is easier than knowing. Less stress for you to worry about, but remember any major I do normally give you a brief break down more so when I have to get more security in." he says to her, trying to hit home that he only does these things because he loves her and can't bear the thought of losing her even though he had lost her for several weeks. Had proven to him yet again how deep his feelings go for her, he knew it hurts when they broke up even before they became a couple, and then when she was hurt by Hyde it hurt, but back then they hadn't been together for seven years, and with two children. Not sure the ups and downs that come with married live and that of raising two young children.

"I'm so sorry Christian, so sorry I demanded to get away from you and the children." Ana says as she buries her head in to Christian's chest as more tears fall down her face." Her crying making him cry, crying for her feeling like she does, crying because she feels like it is her fault and crying also because he feels like he has let her down yet again, failed to protect her like he had promised to do. Failed to make sure she was always put first and foremost along with his children. He closes his eyes as he holds her tightly to his chest, rubbing his hand up and down her back like he does with their children when they are upset.

A few hours later they both wake up not realising that they had fallen asleep after their talk.

"Feeling better?" He asks her.

"A little." She replies back as he then gentle places a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby what really made you sick?" Christian askes her. Ana looks up him their eyes meeting with each other.

"Ana please tell me the truth. I could tell by your voice that what you told my mum and Jim wasn't the truth well not fully that you were leaving details out."

"When I was away I asked to be released early so I could come home, they said no so I made myself sick. Hoping that I would be taken to a hospital or you would be rung. What I didn't count on or know was that I would be moved to a different location one that was like a hospital but I wasn't able to get in contact with anyone I asked them several times to ring you and also so I could speak to you but they said that you were busy with work and that you had approved of what they were doing."

"I never heard from them but I will get Taylor to check out if we received any phone calls from anyone regarding you. And when I find out who is behind it they will wish they were dead for it." He says to her anger evident in his voice that someone could treat his wife like they have.

"Christian what happened on Friday to your arms?"

"I don't remember what happened to be honest. One minute I was on the bed with some of our pictures beside me ones that were in glass frames the next I am on the floor the frames and glass broken and all over the place the bedside draws had fallen over as well and some draws pulled out. I remember Taylor and Gail being there and then mum arriving not long later. I have no idea how I got these cuts on my arms." He replies back his voice sounding a take weak at having no control over what had happened that Friday morning in their bedroom. And that scares him even more that he could just black out like that and cause such damage to the tings around him. "I'm not sure what happened and I'm not sure if it will happen again."

"Have you told Grace?" she gentle probes him.

"No." He says as he looks down and away from her face.

"You need to tell her."

"No I don't want any more tests done, I just want to lay here with you in my arms and not move for ever." He says sound like a child who is sulking over something.

"Christian it could be serious, do you want to die from it happening again." She says firmly to him and the thought of him dying and leaving behind his family jolts him, scares the crap out of him, just as much as her leaving them.

"Ok I will tell mum when she comes in next time." He says before going quiet and rolling away from her.

Ana decides to leave him to sulk and slowly gets out of bed, pleased that she was wearing tracksuit pants and a top right now, as she slowly makes her way out of the room and towards the nurses' station where she finds Grace looking over some records.

"Ana sweetie are you ok?" Grace asks her in a worried but also caring voice.

"Yes and no. I feel like I want to vomit and I was thinking maybe I should take something for it, but please no needles, no injections." She pleads with Grace.

"We don't need to inject you to give you something. We have these wafers that you just place in your mouth, under your tongue and they will dissolve. They designed for patients with cancer as it is easy on the stomach and works very well.

"Can you leave it in its packaging and in the box so I can read the information on it and what it says?" She asks quietly a she looks down at her hands that are places on the desk in front of her.

"Of course Ana why don't you come with me and sit over here and we can talk and I can answer any questions you have." Grace says as she gets a nurse to get what is needed.

* * *

_**Note I do not mind Negative feedback as long as it is positive negative feedback, eg like telling me when a sentence doesn't make sense and would sound better with a word or two added in or the correct word used, or where you tell me that you personally don't like a certain part but do like the way I wrote it and why you don't like eg, it was too sad for you. Or it hit a nerve with you due to your own experiences that is fine. **_

_**Please remember this is my story taken off fictional characters in a fictional book, Characters that were made up. My story does not need you to be demanding, if you want to demand then make sure i can reply back to you. SO that we can then talk about what you have said and why you said it. If you can't then please do not bother to leave feedback.**_

_**Remember stories are just that stories and they do not need to be taken off real life, we can have the characters doing what ever they please. That is the joy of writing being able to express our own thoughts for these characters and any others for other to enjoy reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all those wonderful reviews I have received now this chapter will answer some questions for you all. I do hope oyu like it, But not all questions have been answered.**

* * *

The nurse returns handing Grace a packet of Ondansetron, she quickly checks over it to make sure the seal is unbroken, before passing it over to Ana.

"Ana normally we don't allow our patients to handle the drugs unless it is what we have already removed for them." Grace says sweetly to Ana as Ana turns the package around and around in her hand checking it all out.

"So will this help?" She says as she looks up at Grace.

"It should do but it may take some time to work, don't expect it to work right away. Also there could be side effects."

"Like what?'

"Vomiting, rash, some people get blurred vision; feel like they may pass out."

"Ok can you get me one please?" Ana says as she passes the package back to Grace to handle.

"You need two Ana." She says as she pops two out into Ana's hand.

Grace watches as Ana places them in her mouth and allows them to dissolve.

"Ok Ana I want the truth form you about what has been going on while you have been away." Grace says firmly to her and Ana doesn't reply she just looks down at her hands. "Ana I did a tox panel on you it shows you where poisoned at some stage….Do you know what poisoned you?" Grace asks and Ana just nods her head.

"Did you do it to yourself?" Grace asks her

"Yes and No." She says to Grace. "I took some stuff to make me sick, to make me vomit."

"Why?"

"Can I explain in private please?" she asks her and Grace agrees the two then walk back into the room that that Ana and Christian are sharing.

Once they have sat down Ana starts talking again.

"I was at a clinic getting help; they wouldn't let me leave so I was hoping that if I made myself sick they would bring me here which in turn would get me out."

"If you were sick Ana why not come to me? I would have helped you out and been able to keep it private form everyone." Graces says to her, and Ana can hear the hurt that Ana did come to her, trust her enough to help her get better. Ana sees a lone tear fall form Graces eye.

"I wasn't sick in that form Grace. I needed help with personal issues. Issues I have had that where there even before I met Christian." She says to Grace and the two look at each other. Christian is still facing away from them but is listening to what Ana is telling his mother. The issue she is talking about he knows about already. Issues they have spoken about on so many different occasions.

"Do you feel like you can share them with me?" Grace asks her. Ana sits there not sure what to say to Grace. Christian stays where he is he so wants to say it for her but he knows form his own experiences that someone else saying it doesn't help you, you can start to mend, improve and even accept till you can physical say those things. He knows it wasn't till Ana made him confront his mother's grace, and even say he loved her that he was able to start to accept what had happened to him. She may have pushed him but it was saying those words going to his mother's grave that were the biggest help of all. Laying there he knows that Ana needs to say what is wrong, admit to others not just to him that she has issues, he still doesn't fully understand where they come from as she hasn't fully told him why she is like she is.

"Um..." Ana says she wants to tell Grace but she is also unsure about doing it. She has only really told, Christian. Dr Flynn guessed the issues and hit the nail on the head with his answer. And then there was the councillor at the clinic she was at that she had semi told her the issue. As Ana sits on the end of the bed her legs over the side, thinking about how to tell Grace and if she should tell Grace, she feels a body wrap itself around her, Arms circling her waist and then Christian whispering in her ear, she doesn't fully catch what he says though she does turn her head to look at him.

"It's ok baby, tell mum she'll understand and I will be here for you like you have been there for me." He says before placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips, and then snuggling into her the best he can as they both sit together. Christian looks at his mum and gives a faint smile and Grace is pleased to see him smiling.

"Just start at the beginning baby." He says to her. Elliot's little nick name of using baby now being so well used by the two brothers and their wife's now.

"I have issues with myself." She gets out and Grace just sits there not saying anything and Ana starts to panic and Grace see's this.

"Ana darling take your time I'm just going to sit here and listen and not interrupt you ok. So do not panic if I say nothing it's because I want to give you the time to say what you want to say. I will only talk when you tell me it is ok." She says to her as she places a hand on Ana's knee gentling rubbing it.

"I've had these issues before I met Christian. Some days I have good days other days I don't…. I sometimes wonder how people see me as being beautiful, or amazing. Even stunning as Christian has put it at times…to be honest I often feel like I don't belong here, that Christian should be married to someone more beautiful, more stunning someone more suited to living in the lifestyle that we live in." She says as tears start to fall down her face, Christian holds her tight in his embrace and places several kiss on her shoulder through her clothes. He knows how she feels about herself but it still hurts him when he hears her talking about herself, doubting herself.

I'm not sure it mum would be happy about me talking to you about this." Ana says.

"Honey if this has to do with Stephen then talk about." Comes the caring voice of Carla who is standing in the door way of the room, having heard part of what Ana was saying to Grace.

"Mum" Ana says shocked to see her mother here.

"Go on Ana at least you don't have to go through this twice, you know I that I know what he was like." She says trying to encourage her daughter to talk more, to open up about what happened when she was married to husband number 3 as they call him. A time when Ana ran back to Ray because of Stephen. Something Carla never stopped Ana from doing, she just had to stay and plot her exit carefully. When Ana doesn't go on Carla starts to talk.

"My third husband was not so nice. He was abusive; he often said things to me and Ana. Things that for a teenager wasn't good. Ana didn't stay long before she went to live with Ray, while I had to work out how to get out of the relationship and marriage without getting hurt physically." Carla says to them all.

"Please go on baby?" Christian whispers to her.

"Mum is right, he often told me I was ugly, hopeless, and useless and that no one would ever love someone as ugly as me. Even when I dressed up for school functions or parties he would say I am not beautiful you look even more ugly than before. He also said I am only any good as a maid and nothing else and that I will amount to nothing in this world." She says as she breaks down in sobs at having said out loud for the first time since leaving that house what had been said to her. Everything that a teenager going through the change of life doesn't need to be said to them, words that would stay with her and causes issues for her later on. Christian even has tears falling down his face at the hurtful things that had been said to his wife. He is not the only one who is fifty shades of fucked up his wife is two.

"The only good thing was when I spoke to mum and then she heard him one day she then said it was fine for me to go back to Ray if Ray would let me. Ray agreed straight away and I was out of there within a few days." She says as she sits there looking at her hands, Christians arms still wrapped firmly around her waist holding her to his body as the tears fall down both their faces, she feels his tears as they drop on to her shoulder and slowly wet her top.

"I know I shouldn't have let those things get to me but they stuck. They are always there in the back of my head. Whenever I put on a fancy dress I always think that this isn't me, that I'm not good enough. Then at times I feel I'm not good enough for Christian, that I can't fulfil his needs."

"You do fine with that baby."

"But you had a different lifestyle till I turned up in your life." She says as she looks at him.

"Damn Elena planting those thoughts in your head."

"She didn't plant them she just confirmed my worst fear that one day you would leave to go back to that lifestyle. Leave for someone more fulfilling, someone prettier, some one more use to all of this."

"I don't want some Paris Hilton, or runway model. I have only ever wanted you from the moment you fell into my office I've only ever had eyes for you baby." He says as he places a kiss on her lips trying to send her the message that he only wants her and no one else.

"You've brought light into my dark world, you've brought me love. You've made me into a better person baby. No one else has even been able to do what you have done for me, no one." He says trying to reassure her, trying to hope like hell he can get through to her again how much she means to him. "All I care about right now is you and our two children, well you getting better would be good and also eating."

"Hey don't get at me about eating when I have eaten and you haven't." She snaps back at him.

"Ana have you been speaking to anyone about your self-esteem issues?" Grace now asks her.

"I have sort of spoken to Flynn about it, but he said until I can admit to my issues I want get better. I have to be prepared to take the steps and only I can do that. That is why I went to this clinic. It was meant to be a business trip so no one knew where I was really. What I didn't expect was to not be aloud to leave when I asked to leave. I got told I signed a contract for two weeks and I had to stay for those two weeks regardless of if I thought I was fixed or not. I was unable to get access to a phone and my security guard went AWOL, so I went looking for something to make me sick enough that they would have to bring me to a hospital. Well I got sick but I didn't get to a hospital as such, well not a public one. After that things are sort of all over the place. I honestly thought I had only been gone a couple of weeks. If it wasn't for those big mouth nurses talking about Christian and the place having a new reception person who I was able to get to do as I wanted; I wouldn't have known Christian was sick and gotten enough courage to get out of there." She says as the tears keep falling down her face as she speaks, she does feel lighter for getting this off her chest, but she just hopes she doesn't have to go over it all again with her dad and Carrick it is hard enough talking about it now than repeating it all to someone else. She doesn't want to disappoint Ray, her step-father who has been more like a father to her.

"Normally if I did too much moving around I would end up extremely tied and would sleep for ages. Somehow I got enough energy together to get out of there. I was surprised I even made it to here without collapsing on the way."

"What happened during that time from when you made yourself sick Ana until you heard about Christian." Grace asks her gentle, not wanting to be a pain by digging for information.

"I remember waking up and being told I was not well, I was hooked up to an IV pole like I am now. They would give me food but then I start to bring it back up after a few days. I asked several times to be able to ring home, but got told I couldn't as Christian was away. They said he had approved everything they were doing."

"Like bloody hell I had." He says his voice full of anger that someone would do that to his wife.

"They also started giving me drugs, all sorts of drugs, some would go via my IV access some via mouth when they started to notice I wasn't swallowing them everything went through the IV line. I was only able to keep water down, they stopped bringing food into me since I was throwing it up they said it was a waste of food if I was just going to do that. The more drugs they gave me the sicker I felt, I felt like crap today has been the first day where I feel semi normal again. I still don't feel well but I don't feel as tired as I normally am." She says as she sits there in Christian arms, leaning against his body, their combined heat keeping each other warm.

"Ana do you think you can tell me what happened on Friday?" Grace asks and she along with Carla see the panic look come over her face.

"Um…"

"Ana just take your time."

"You can tell them baby."

"They said I had a seizure. They said it was because I wasn't taking my meds like I should have been, that I wasn't listening to what they were telling me to do, I wasn't resting. They said I needed more medication now to prevent another one happening." She says to them.

"What time was this Seizure Ana do you remember?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in the morning I had been out of my room I snuck out to have a look around the next thing I know I wake up on the floor with everyone around me going nuts at me."

"I feel dirty, can I go have a shower?" She asks them. Christian unwraps his arms as he asks her if she would like him to join her, and she shakes her head at him. "I need some alone time please." She whisper back to him as Grace then prepares to remove the Fluids that are running into Ana's arm so she can go have a shower.

"Ana sweetie thank you; very much for trusting me with all of this." Grace says as she wraps her arms around Ana giving her a loving hub.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for no update yesterday I was totally bugged after working during the day, two of my horses decided that it would be let's play up on mum day. Then my youngest child was vomiting most of the evening.**_

_**Anyway here is another update. Yes it is short and yes you may hate the fact of what it is but I felt it needed to be added in.**_

* * *

**NEWS REPORT**

"Kim what is the latest on Mr Christian Grey?" Mike says as he sits in the news room giving his report on all the latest news, the camera then switches to Kim, who is positioned outside the hospital.

"Well you will be surprised to know that Mrs Anastasia Grey was spotted entering the hospital around midnight last night. We haven't seen her leave since she arrived."

"What condition did Mrs Grey seem to be in?"

"She looked thinner and paler than when she was last seen out in public, most likely the worry over Mr Grey's health has caused this. This would mean to us that; Mr Grey is sicker than what GEH has reported. He has now been in hospital since Friday four days not being able to be by her husband's side, sick with worry would do that to any human being."

"So would you say the rumours of a marriage break up are unlikely then Kim?"

"I would say so the way Mrs Grey looked was not that of a ex-wife but of a worried concerned wife. These pictures will show you what she looked like as she entered the hospital late last night." Kim says as some camera images from the night before are shown on screen.

"Your right Kim she does look thinner and paler than when she was last seen in public. Kim has there been any more word on what is going with Mr Grey?'

"Not at this stage, we have not been able to get close enough to them to find out, the staff aren't talking to us and GEH are refusing to provide us with another press statement on his current condition. He is still here in the hospital and going by the condition he looked on arrival on Friday he won't be leaving here any time soon, unless he has a miraculous recovery. As Friday's pictures show he was very thin, pale and sick looking with bandages over his wrists."

"Oh hang on Neil as you can see Mr and Mrs Christians Grey's family are returning to the hospital in this life broadcast, you can see Mr and Mrs Elliot Grey, his wife Kate is Ana's best friend. Also Mr Ray Steele Ana's father and Dr Jon Flynn." Kim says as they life footage is sent around the country.

"Once I have more I will let you now Neil." Kim says before they go back to the news room and to back to Neil who then moves onto the next topic for the news.

**Grey's House**

"Yes I can get on to that straight way."

"What do you want me to say in it?" Roz says to whoever is on the other end of the line, as that person talks you hear the odd 'mm' and 'yes' coming from her as she types up what she has been instructed to do.

"It will be ready in an hour." She replies back with before hanging up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here we all go another update for you all to enjoy :) let me know what you think of it.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews i have received they have been great to read :)**_

* * *

Ana turns the shower on hot and undresses herself before getting under the hot water, as she stands under it washing her body tears start to fall down her face, she leans back against the wall and slides down till she is sitting on the floor and allows the tears to fall, and the hot water to ran over her.

Outside the room

"Grace has he eaten yet?" Dr Jon Flynn asks the group as they stand outside talking about the two in the room..

"No not yet. But I have a lot more information to go on regarding Ana and what has been going on. Also she took some Ondansetron on her terms too."

"That is good progress you made there Grace." Jim says

"It is but I think we still have a long road ahead before she will allow us to just give her whatever we feel is right comfortably."

"Still something is better than nothing, maybe Christian will follow suit and start eating or at least drinking." Jon says to them.

"I've been doing some research and checking up on a few things. I watched the video footage of Christian's episode this morning, it was very violent to be honest and I'm wondering now that on Friday that maybe he had another one that resulted in him injuring himself to the extent he has. Now does anyone know if Ana has suffered another seizure before then say on Friday?"

"Yes she did. Friday morning."

"Grace you know how we often talk about how twins often have a psychic connection, I'm starting to wonder if it is like that for Christian and Ana. I did some research and found some couples and even parents share it with their children. Where they can feel things and when apart those feelings are stronger than they would be if they were around. For some couples it is how they can finish each other's sentences, think the same thoughts at the same time. For others it is more emotional, more from within the feelings where being apart from each other is hard and hurts form within, they have these feelings they can't explain that arise when separated from each other outside of routine, feelings that until that person is back with them don't go away. Over time being together it can get rather involved and often they systems can link up in such away. I am wondering if due to Ana's tox and blood results she was the trigger for the seizure and Christian acted it out at this end, the same thing happening this morning when they were apart. I do wonder though that if he is around when it happens he may not go into this state, but only time will tell if that is so."

"Jim, Grace can we speak in private please?" Jon asks them and the three walk off towards a room where they can talk in private.

"What is it Jon?" Jim asks.

"As you both now I see Christian, and normally I wouldn't give out patient information but I feel this may help you guys out with the two in that room.| Jon says as he points towards Christian and Ana's room. "When Christian first came to me after meeting Ana, he said he was unable to forget about her like he can other woman. The more he tried to forget her, to get her out of his mind the more he thought of her. He has talked too often about the way he feels when she is away and when she is near. And to be honest Jim, I'm not surprised at your statement before about the two of them. They have their issues but for some unknown reason they both feel the same things about each other and they both descript it as emotions, feelings something they haven't ever felt with anyone else. They can't live without the other and that is true. What you may not know Grace is that Christian and Ana at the start of their relationship had a fight over something's and Ana left. It tore Christian apart emotionally. He wouldn't even leave the house. He managed after some sorting out of things with me and his emotions to win her back. And you saw what he was like when Ana was attacked by Hyde, and then when Teddy was born and everything got out of control and he had no idea what was going on."

"Yes he didn't eat or anything it was horrible." Grace says to them.

"I think give it a bit more time, we work on them together we should be able to get them both better. Christian will always, put her and their children before himself. Also I properly shouldn't be telling you this next bit of information but I think it is properly one of the other reasons things are so deep and connect with these two. I did tell Christian off for this, because of other reasons he had at the start of all of this. Ana was a virgin when she met Christian." The look on Graces face is one of pure shock, she knew Ana was young and maybe inexperienced but not a virgin.

"How could he do that, not with what he did before her."

"Don't worry Grace I had several words to him about it. But he told me that he wasn't going to take it but after some talking with Ana, the night it happened she was already prepared for him to take her virginity. Though what shocked me the most was that he took her to his own bed and did it, which for him was the first of many huge steps they have taken together. What you may not know Jim is that for Christian to take any more to his own bedroom had never happened before he always had sexual relations with them in his quest bedroom. He has told me that they have had many firsts together as he calls it. Things he has done with her that he hasn't with any other woman he has been with before. Things he never felt the urge to do until Ana came into his life."

"That does really show the depth of their emotional connection between them then. Her giving him the pleasure of taking that from her would have provided them with even a closer connection and doing that can provide them with such a deep connection. With her having already thought about giving him that honour before it happened would have meant a lot to him and also a lot to her." The three talk some more about the two. About the treatments they are planning on doing to help them both. Grace even talks about what Ana had said to her and Jon is pleased that Ana has finally taken that step the first of many steps to help herself.

"Ana baby you ok in there?" Christian asks having noticed how long Ana had been in the shower, he gets no reply and heads into the bathroom after seeing if the door was locked which it wasn't. He shuts the door after he has entered and as he turns he finds her sitting on the floor crying not even having noticed him enter he quickly gets undressed before sitting down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"It's ok baby." He says sweetly to her as he holds her, gentling running a hand up and down her arm the other holding her close to him, and while doing this he notices just how thin she really is under her clothes. Feeling her even thinner than he thought hurts so much, hurts that someone could do this to his wife, could even get away with it without him being able to find out what was going on. He feels even more hurt that he allowed her to go away, allowed her to go get some help to return home worse off. As he sits there soothing her he keeps thinking to himself how much he is to blame for her current state. She was at him about all the time he was spending on the contracts he was busy trying to get. He knew his family were being neglect by him, but he felt he needed to get these contracts needed to save these peoples job's.

"Christian don't blame yourself please." Ana quietly says to him.

"I can't but help but blame myself baby."

"It's not your fault I have these issues."

"But I could be of more help."

"You have your own issues to baby."

"Yea but if I had made sure you went with more security, made sure you had some way of getting in touch with me if something went wrong. Protected you better." He says as tears fall down his face. "I failed to protect you Ana can't you see that. Something I promised I would do I failed to do. I allowed you to go missing. I allowed you to get so thin." He says to her, her heart breaks hearing him say he has failed to protect her. That he had allowed this to happen. She looks up at him and places a hand on his face as she softly caresses it.

"No baby you didn't fail me. I was the one that pushed you into allowing me to go there. I was the one that said I should take Brown instead of Sawyer thinking that nothing would happen to me. Taylor even asked me to take a panic button and I refused. I thought I would be totally safe there baby. Please don't blame yourself for this. We both had the place checked out and neither of us could turn up anything that would make us worry about it." She says as she wipes the tears from the side of his face.

"Christian can you promise me that you will eat?" She says to him after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Why did you feel dirty after telling my mum?" Christian says changing the subject off him and eating. Ana looks down and away from him, he notices her head moving away and he gentle lifts her head but up to look at him, their eyes meeting and they look at each other. "Tell me please baby?" he says pleading to her.

She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. "Telling your mum made it all seem so real, and then with what has been going on I can't remember when I last showered well I think I do but with losing some much time I just felt even more dirty, I had to clean, to think." She says to him.

"But you want to get better don't you?" He asks her, remembering the words she kept firing at him when he refused to allow her to go away at the start.

"I do but I'm scared Christian. I'm scared you will leave. I'm scared that once I'm better I may not be the same person you fell in love with, may not be the person you want to be with anymore. I'm scared of just losing you all together. The fear of not being good enough anymore is so scary that I don't want to get better, because getting better provides me with all these other things I can think could go wrong. You said I had you the moment I fell into your office, if I change I'm not that same person anymore." Her voice so full of fear, that Christian has more tears falling down her face.

"Have the changes I have made over the last eight years stopped you from loving me?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"No" she mangers to croak out to him.

"My love for you has only grown over the years Ana. I will still love you no matter what. You're the mother to my children baby. The only mother to my children. There is no one else I want to share my bed with and there will be no one else. I know one day you will finally believe me when I tell you that I do not want the lifestyle I had before you. The life style I wanted to make you part of. Baby the first time we made love, the night I took your virginity was something I had never experienced before and you know that baby. I don't know why I took you to my bed and not one of the other rooms in our house, but I did someone was already telling me, no us way back then that we were meant to be, meant to share your life together as husband and wife. You're my everything baby. You, Teddy and Pheobe." He says before placing kiss on her lips, a kiss that turns very passionate, and their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Before long the need for more physical connection, for each other takes over. Neither sure where the energy comes from but before long they are connected as one and it doesn't last long before they are both collapsing against each other, his arms wrapped firmly around her, as their breathing comes back under control again.

"Ana baby I think we should get out of here, try off and get some rest." He says as she nods her head in reply. The two get up and dry each other off before getting dressed again and going back into the room and getting into bed. They snuggle up in each other's arms and it isn't long after that Grace enters the room with some more chicken broth for each of them. She is hoping Christian may attempt some this time.

Ana happily takes it and quickly drinks it asking for some more, which Grace says she can have but not too much as they don't want her getting sick. While she is off getting some more for Ana, Ana managers to get Christian to take a few mouth fills of the broth. It's something and Ana is very proud of him for trying it even though he is complaining of cramping in his stomach from having it Ana tells him to just rest don't move. She treats him like she does the kids when they are sick. Ana enjoys her second half a cup of broth as they watch a movie on the TV screen that is in the room, once she has finished she curls up beside Christian. Both lying there quietly, but happily in each other's arms.

Sometime later Grace re-enters to find both fast asleep and as they sleep she gets one of the nurses to give them their IV medications. Ana also has a different type of IV fluid being slowly dripped into her system over night to help her blood work come right. Once she is all done she heads off home for the night feeling a lot more positive about the two lying in each other's arms sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for not updating sooner I have been dealing with a sick 5yr old, and been lacking sleep which has in turn meant my brain is half asleep so writing updates has been put aside .**_

_**Anyway here is an update for you sorry it isn't one of my nicer longer updates but I felt an update is better than nothing.**_

* * *

**Two Days later**

"Ana how you feeling today?" Dr Flynn asks her.

"Fine." She replies back to him, she knows she needs to talk to him but she hates talking about everything that has gone on while she was away and Christian ended up in the hospital.

"Ana are you sure everything is fine?" Dr Flynn asks her.

"What do you think?" She snaps back at him as she gets up and moves over towards the window of the room that they are in.

"What do I think, well there are many things I can think of about how you may be feeling Ana but it is not my job to point them out you have to do that."

"Yea if I want to get better I have to talk about things blarr; blarr; blarr, sometimes I don't want to talk sometimes I just want quiet to think, sometimes I just…" Ana doesn't even finish what she is saying as tears start to fall down her face.

"The last couple of days would have been very draining on you Ana do you want to talk about parts of it, maybe parts that had you more stressed out than normal."

"The whole time I've been here has been stressful Jon, watching Christina refusing to eat and now having that stupid tube in which he has tried a couple of times to get taken out, or the times where I had to tell Carrick what had gone on, to feel so small and little and hopeless. Or the part where Christian finely found out what my mother's husband number three was like, or the fact that Grace can't give me anything other than those pills to stop me from vomiting as I go all crazy on her something I am trying really damn bloody hard not to do but I do it anyway, I even struggle to sit there while Christian takes his meds. I more fucked up than Christian was when I met him." She blurts out to him. Tears rolling down her face.

"But you're making progress Ana."

"No I'm not; I'm worse than I was before I pressured him into letting me go away."

"You can't even see it can you Ana?"

"See what?" She snaps at him and turns to look at him.

"You can't see that you're more open with everyone. In the last ten minutes Ana you have allowed yourself to talk about what is going on within you and not had it directed towards Christian. You've been talking to others about what happened not just what happened when you went away but what you mothers third husband was like, something I haven't had the pleasure of being told by you yet." He stops for a moment to allow Ana to absorb the information before carrying on. "You may not think you are making any progress at all but you are you have taken that first step admitting there is a problem, then you got to talk about it which you have started to do, you are reaching out for the help you may not be seeing it Ana but you are." Jon says as he sits there watching Ana's back her shoulders shaking every so often. She wipes her face several times with her arm.

They stay like that for about ten minutes, Jon not putting any pressure on Ana to talk at all, but also giving her the time to sort through her thoughts, the last couple of days having been so full on with explaining over and over again what happened including to the police but not into the same amount of detail as with Carrick and the rest of the family.

"Jon could you ask Grace if Teddy and Phoebe can be brought in to see us. I miss them." She asks softly to him.

"I will see what I can do for you Ana. Now Ana I want to talk to you about this fear of medication if that is ok." Ana turns and shrugs her shoulders as she sits back down again folding her legs up and under herself.

"Look I have no idea why I am like it, and why I can't control it. My body just takes over and I can try but I so far can't make it respond to me."

"Yes I have witness what can happen and it doesn't look nice at all. Do you feel like your body and you are two separate things?"

"Um sometimes yes, if Christian is getting the medication I can will my body to stay where it is but if they are for me it's like my body has its own brain and I have no control at all it; does its own thing." The two talk some more about Ana and her reaction to when Medications are for her, Jon thinks it may have to do with her time away and maybe she was given drugs and they fort her to give them to her at times that her body goes onto autopilot.

Back out by Christian and Ana hospital room.

"I should have made her take me with her." Sawyer says to Taylor as the two stand guard on the door to the room.

"It's not your fault Luke, We all told her she should take you but she had a good point it was a good way for you to take some time off, she had Brown and the facility was up to and passed all our checks."

"Yes but I would have noticed something being given to me via my drink unlike Brown who was still learning all those things."

"Yes I think they knew that they had to get rid of him to pull off whatever it was they were planning."

"Well at least Mrs Grey is back with us now." Luke says relief flooding him that he can say she is back with them and alive as well.

"Don't worry Welch is on to, I also have the computer tech at Grey's house trying to find out if Christian received any calls via work form where she was we will figure it all out Luke, we will."

"I hope so." He says as they both watch Ana returning back to the room, looking more withdrawn and tired than when she left, they both think to themselves that her session with Dr Flynn must have been draining for her.

**Press Conference**.

Reports, news cameras, people in general are all crowded around the room that Roz and four of Christians security team are with her, plus more scattered around the room. Hannah is also standing with her.

There is loads of noise and questions be fired towards the two, but after years of handling this sort of thing Roz ignores it and so does Hannah having been taught by Roz what to expect and do years earlier when she became Ana assistant.

Tom Anderson gets the rooms attention and has everyone quiet so Roz can begin.

"Thank you all for attending. As you are all well aware of Mr Grey is in hospital and is still there at present. The bug that he had contracted has left him very sick, his wife Mrs Ana Grey return back from her Business trip a few days ago and has been at his bed side since. Re her health and why she was looking thin and pale on her return was due to the stress of not being able to be by her husband's bedside at the time when she should have been. Re reports that Mr Grey is dying are untrue."

Roz stops talking and a reporter fires out a question to her.

"Why is it that this so called bug has had him admitted ot hospital?"

"Due to the busy schedules Mr Grey keeps, and all the traveling his does when he got this bug he thought nothing much of it and by the time he got admitted to hospital he was extremely unwell, Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey has explained to me due to the long period of time he was not treated properly with this bug he needs time to come right again, it is correct he has lost weight due to being sick with this bug, and she has promise me that he will be back to his normal self soon but his recovery cannot be rushed."

"What about the bandages that were on his wrist? The so called attempted suicide?" another reporter asks her.

"Mr Grey due to his weakened state was trying to walk from his bedroom to the kitchen when his body gave out and he ended up falling against the wall in the hallway his arms ending up going through one of his priceless framed paintings, the glass from that frame then cut his arms, and hands. It was due to this happening that Taylor Mr Greys head of security called Dr Trevelyan-Grey and requested she come over and she then admitted him into hospital." Roz explains. Hannah just standing beside her not saying a word.

Another reporter asks a question and it is ignored by Roz, and Hannah.

"Mrs Sawyer is it true that Ana has been away on Business? There has been no record of her leaving the country?" A reporter asks and Roz nods her head at Hannah.

"On behalf of Grey's Publishing I will confirm that Mrs Grey has been out of the country visiting several different places regarding extending out our contacts and also re purchasing and opening up new branches of Grey's publishing. Mr and Mrs Grey combined now own their own long haul Jet that can easily take them anywhere they need to go overseas."

"So that would explain why there is no record of her on passenger flights schedules." A report asks.

"Yes it is, they both decided due to the amount of flying they now both do to overseas countries and with our expansion in place the purchase of a long haul jet was required." Hannah says very professionally to the group and Roz feels proud that she has taught Hannah so much on how to be in front of reports and cameras.

More questions are fired out to the pair and they ignore them before turning and leaving the room and everyone in it to wonder what is going on, and why some but not all questions where answered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Teddy, Phoebe you two ready to go see mummy?" Gail asks as she gets a few things for Ana and Christian to take to the hospital.

"Yes Gail." Phoebe says as she enters her parents' bedroom.

"Teddy come on please." Gail says as she enters his room.

"I'm not going to go."

"Teddy, they both want to see you."

"I don't want to see mummy only daddy."

"Teddy you will get to see daddy as well as mummy."

"No just daddy, no mummy I don't like mummy anymore." He says folding his arms and showing one of his many different faces that remind Gail so much of Christian.

"Teddy that isn't nice. Mummy has missed you now hurry up we are leaving in five minutes and if you're not ready to go then you will not be attending Jim's birthday party this weekend." Gail says knowing that his parents would say the same thing to him if they were here. Teddy huffs and starts to get ready to go.

Hospital

An hour later

"Daddy." Teddy screams running into the room not even addressing his mother, as he runs tohis father and climbs onto the bed giving him big cuddles.

"Hello Teddy how's my boy doing?"

"Better now I can see you."

"Are you gin got say hello to your mother?" Christian asks.

"No." Teddy replies back.

"Teddy please say hello to your mother."

"No I don't like her anymore." As teddy says this Ana feels even sad about what had gone on, tears start to fall down her face, Christian looks over at her.

"Teddy darling what have we said about being nice to people." Christian says to his son.

"No I do not love mummy anymore. She went away and hurt my feelings. So No I'm not talking to her." He says as he crosses his arms. Ana moves off the bed and goes to the bathroom to get away from the two, her heart feeling broken that her own son doesn't want to talk to her. As she closes the bathroom door Gail enters holding Grace.

"Where's mummy, you told me mummy would be here." Grace says her bottom lip pouting out as it trembles and tears start to fall down her face. Gail looks at Christian to give her an answer.

"Mummy is in the bathroom right now sweetie she will be out soon." He says as Gail places Grace on the bed, she then curls up in a ball watching the bathroom door.

"Teddy what you said to your mother wasn't very nice when she comes out I want you to say sorry to her."

"No I will not." He says firmly to his father.

"Teddy you keep this up and you will not being going to Jim's party on Saturday."

"I will move out then." Teddy says which causes Gail and Taylor to both slightly giggle at Teddy's response.

"Teddy you can't move out."

"I will. I don't like mummy anymore and if I can't do what I want I will move out." HE says crossing his arms yet again to get the point across to everyone, and giving them all his best I am dead serious look that looks so much like his fathers.

In the bathroom Ana can hear what Teddy is saying and it hurts, he has never spoken to her like that and never has he told her he doesn't like her anymore.

"Nope I do not love mummy anymore as well as I do not like her too." Comes from within the room and Ana breaks out in more sobs, which Gail, Christian and Taylor all hear Christian removes Teddy form his lap.

"Teddy you are not going anywhere this weekend, Gail can you get my mum please." Christian asks as he enters the bathroom.

"Ana, baby it's ok." He says as he sits on the floor beside her before pulling her onto his lap before gentle rubbing her back and whispering sweet words to her.

"He hates me." She says as she keeps on crying. Christian unsure what to say in response just stays there providing comfort.

"I've been informed." Grace says as she enters the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Ana darling Teddy didn't mean it."

"He's never spoken about me ever like that he does mean, I'm a horrible mother." She says as her body is raked with more sobs.

"No darling it's just a stage they go through. Christian, Elliot and even Mia have all gone through the same thing when they can't get what they want they say horrible things to try and get their way." Grace says as she kneels down beside the two. Grace can see the pain Christian is in, both physically and emotionally.

"He refused to even say hello to me. He hates me. He so hates me." She says before crying some more.

"I WANT MUMMY" Can be heard within the bathroom and Grace has one of her temper tantrums at not being able to see her mother, feeling she had waited long enough to see her and now wants her mother.

"Ana do you want to go back into the room, Phoebe sounds like she is about to start world war three if she doesn't get to see you." She just nods her head before getting up off the floor, she wipes her face and Christian leads her out his arm wrapped around her waist. As soon as Teddy sees her he gets off the bed and goes to the furthest corner and turns around his back facing her and tears start to fall down her face, though Grace on the other hand as soon as she sees her mother she has leap off the bed and has raced to her wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy." She chants over and over again so excited to see her mother again.

"Phoebe darling mummy is sick, come to me and we will get her back into bed and then you can give her heaps of cuddles in bed ok?" Grace says to her granddaughter a Christians looks on smiling at Phoebe and her reaction to seeing her mother.

Once Ana is in bed Phoebe curls up beside her mother and starts telling her all about what she has been doing. Ana sits there listening to her daughter talking, the feel of her in her arms again. Every so often she looks over at Teddy who hasn't moved from his spot not even when Grace spoke to him.

"He'll come around baby." Christian says as he snuggles up beside his two girls. Ana doesn't even reply.

"Daddy move away; I want mummy all to myself." Phoebe says to her father and Christians to be all shocked and sad.

"Phoebe darling what about me getting some cuddles from you?" He says pretending to be sad.

"Later daddy I want to give mummy cuddles first and lots of them. I love her lots, and lots." She says as she watches her father pouts at her. "I love you too daddy." She says as she leans over and places a kiss on his cheek before snuggling but up on her mother's chest." Ana smiles at her daughter's antics.

The three stay on the bed together. Christian every so often watches Teddy's back trying to figure out why he is being like he is. It is just the four of them in the room now.

"Teddy can you come here please." His father asks him and Teddy just shakes his head and doesn't speak. Christian gets up and goes over to him.

"Teddy I would like you to go and give your mother and hug and a kiss and tell her sorry." He says softly to his son.

"Grandma said mummy is sick, is she really sick?'

"Yes Teddy that is why she hasn't been around."

"Then why couldn't we have seen her?" he asks his father.

"Several reasons Teddy. But she is back here with us now and she isn't going anywhere in a hurry."

"You promise daddy?" he says to his father as a few tears fall form his eyes and Christians wraps his son up in a big hug before leading him to the bed and the two climb up into bed together.

Teddy gentle moves over towards his mother as he gets close enough Phoebe's hand comes out.

"Go away I want mummy to myself." She says to her brother.

"Phoebe darling we need to share mummy ok?" Christian says to her. She isn't happy but decides to give in and allow them all to share Ana.

The four lay in bed, Ana enjoying having her children near her again. She still feels hurt by Teddy's words form before but she is happy that he is finally near her, cuddling her and even talking to her again.

* * *

**Ok all sorry for the delay been dealing with a sick child still.**

**I took this off the things my kids say and do to me at times, they are 5 and 7 and my 7yr old latest thing is to say he is moving out when he doesn't get what he wants or says he doesn't like me or love me.**

**Also my brain has been writing down other stories as well as this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

Several hours later Grace walks into the room to find everyone curled up on the beds asleep. She smiles before leaving the room.

"What's put that smile on your face my dear?" Carrick says to Grace when he sees her a few minutes later.

"Just went and checked on the kids, they all asleep including the grandkids. It was so cute seeing all four of them on the bed cuddled up together."

"It might make someone pull finger out and start getting better then too."

"Have you been able to find out anymore on what we talked about?"

"Yes and No, I filed documents to support the warrant for all documents from the company that she went too. We told the Judge would read it all over and get back to me at some stage this afternoon. But I am picking that since she left they most likely have destroyed anything related to her in any shape or form, but I can only hope they miss something."

"But if they do that wouldn't that be against policy since I do know for a fact as Christian did tell me that he paid via bank deposit so they would have to keep a record of that for tax purposes."

"Excellent point there Grace thank goodness I put down for bank records as well. Taylor is going to help out as well with everything at Christian and Ana's end of things." He says as the two sit in a private office that Grace uses when at work, it is closer to Ana and Christian than her older one.

"I'm hoping to use their phone records, bank account details and anything else that Taylor can get me that the two used to do research and talk to these people to help with finding out what was said and hopefully I can track down where she went after she got there an what they did."

"Yes her blood work does show she was being given on going drugs that weren't of use to her."

"Do we have enough evidence for me to push for attempted murder? Or attempt kidnapping with intend to keep prisoner."

"Well the list of drugs that we have no broken down that where in her system is very lengthy, and to be honest only one or two did she truly need. It looks like the mixture of drugs has caused her last two seizures, they would have unbalanced her system, and her low calcium, glucose, and sodium didn't help either. Then her electrolytes are all over the place and still are. She is still not out of the woods re seizures though. A few more days and hopefully everything will start ot get close ot normal and then she shouldn't experience them again. If she does then we will have to investigate further."

"Will I have free access to all of Ana and Christians medical records without the need to get a court order?"

"Of course Carrick, you can have free access to their records before and afterwards. Though you do realise that you having full access means that they will get it and then they could question both of their childhood."

"I know that but it is a risk I am willing to take. No one knows those two as well as their family. So many people can vouch for what an improvement Christian has made since Ana has been in his life. I need to find out why they did what they did. Holding Ana against her will is kidnapping we can't allow them to get away with this."

"I know we can't but we also have to work on getting them better too Carrick."

"I know that, but I was thinking if I, Taylor and Welch work on this then you and the others can deal with getting them better and home again." HE says to his wife the two sit there a little long talking before going there separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**Several hours later**

Taylor and Gail have taken Teddy and Phoebe home for the night.

"Ana why didn't you tell them about your fears over not being able to get pregnant again?" Christian asks her.

"Cause it is none of their business." She snaps back at him.

"Baby..." He starts to says but is cut off by Ana

"Don't baby me Christen I fell pregnant twice without any help at all and when we want number three on our terms it just won't happen."

"And how many times have I told you if it doesn't happen, we still have two beautiful children."

"It does matter Christen."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does and how would you understand." She says as she moves away from him and lays on the very edge of the bed, He stays where he is not sure what to do, he still struggles even after all this time to know what the right thing is to do when Ana gets like this.

"You most likely feel like I do, unable to control what is going, no matter what you do you have no say, no way of controlling what is going on. It scares the crap out of you and then you feel like you are failing because you can't do it, can't have the control needed to make it happen no matter how much you do or don't." He says as he stays where he is. He understands the whole lack of control and how it makes him feel, though for him he feels worse than that.

"I've failed you again." She says as she breaks down in sobs on the bed and he moves and pulls her closer to his chest, his chest against her back.

"Ana you have never failed me ever."

"Yes I have, I couldn't be your submissive, and then I accidently got pregnant with Teddy and Phoebe."

"Ana you could never be a submissive you walking out on me that day was the best thing you ever did for me, Well that is what Dr Flynn keeps telling me. Teddy and Phoebe may have not been planned, and I may have badly over reacted regarding you being pregnant with Teddy, but I love those two just like you said I would. SO what if we can't have a third I was the one who nagged you about having another one this time around, maybe it's your body way of telling me that there won't be a third child that I have to accept that we already have two and that as Dr Flynn put to me that maybe it's time to let the subject go and allow you to have some more freedom, which I'm not happy about at all." He says and Ana hears his reluctance on her having more freedom.

"My controlling fifty."

"You're controlling fifty and only yours." He says as he places a kiss on her head.

"Not sure I want you to have more freedom. I did enjoy you being pregnant, barefoot and in our kitchen." He says to her as he gentle runs his hand up and down her arm and the sound of his voice sending a shiver through her body.

"I love the control I have over your body, and the way you respond when pregnant is a mega turn on, not that you don't turn me on when not pregnant, but baby.." He says before he places a kiss under her ear and then nibble son it, heat starts to rise in her core. That all too familiar feeling he stirs up in her so easily form his touch and his voice and he knows he has full control over her body. She feels his Harding member against her bottom.

"Christian we're in a hospital."

"So." He says as he keeps kissing her and gentle touching her he moves the covers up and over their shoulders before he moves his hand to touch her breasts, gentle squeezing them.

"Responsive as always Mrs Grey." He says to her as he feels her nibble harden under his touch. "Baby we are going to have to make this quick and with no noise, now I wonder how wet you already are for me mmm, shell I feel to find out." He says to her as he slides his hand down to the waist band of her track pants and slides his fingers under it, before the rest of his hand follows. HE gentle palms her sex and he feels how wet her underwear are already.

"MM your panties are very wet Mrs Grey just how I like them." He says to her as his cock titches with the desire to be where it loves to be. "I hope you're not too attached to these baby." He says as he gentle moves them and then rips them. Ana trying hard to keep her moans and groans to a minimum and very quiet.

"Shhh baby we don't need Taylor and the nurses to hear you screaming." He says as he grins into her neck as he then pushes two of his fingers into her sex, moving them around within her, his thumb brushing over her numb spiking even more pleasure and heat to rise through her body, her need for him growing. He inserts a third finger and the moves his fingers within her hitting her oh so sweet spot, as his thumb keeps working her, his cock twitching against her bottom as he fingers her, pleasing her with his hand, he feels her body winding up for its release. Ana lays there trying to hold it off.

"In…me…now." She mangers to get out to him.

"Not yet baby I want you to come like this first, come for me baby." He says and her body gives in to his words even against her will, her body always responds so well to his words. HE leaves his fingers within her as she comes and comes down form her orgasm. He then gentle removes his hand and brings it up to her mouth.

"Suck baby." He says to her as he presents all three fingers to her mouth and she obeys him and takes them within her mouth, she swirls her tongue around, them sucking on them hard, as she does this he groans out and she feels him twitch against her yet again. Her inner goodness jumping for joy that she after all this time can still make him twitch by doing something so simple as sucking his fingers. He pulls them out and glide his hand down her body to her pants where he removes one leg only from them, before lifting it up and over his leg as he releases his cock from the confines' of his pants. He hisses at the feeling of the cool air hitting his straining cock.

"Never, ever go away for this long ever again baby. I don't think my cock could take it." He says as he quickly enters her. The feel of him entering her so quickly and hard has her hissing out in pain and pleasure and with him knowing her body so well he knows it's a hiss of two things he just stays like that allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Ready baby?" He asks her as the urge to fuck her hard and fuck her now starts to win control. Ana nods her head in agreement. And then faintly says yes. He slowly withdrawals and then re-enters her, his hand sliding to the front of her, his thumb brushing over her numb as he starts to move faster and harder within her and it doesn't take long for her to feel that all too familiar pool of heat building up in her lower gut.

"Oh god baby, you're so tight, so wet." He says into her ear as he keeps on thrusting in and out of her, his hand helping bring her to the brink again. He starts to feel her tell-tale signs of release and he gives a few harder faster thrusts and he quickens her pace and touch on her.

"Come for me baby, come with me." He says as he thrusts two more times both of them releasing at the same time. They stay laying like that his cock inside of her as they both recover from their activities.

"MMMM Mrs Grey you just know how to please me." He says as he nibbles her ear. And Ana mumbles something un-coherent to most but to Christen he knows it's her totally fucked and so sedated mumble.

"Love you Mrs Grey" he says as he goes to move and Ana moans.

"Don't move." She says not wanting his touch the feel of him still hard with in to be gone just yet.

"I better move baby just in case mum comes in she doesn't need to see us in this position she will know what we have been doing." He says as he pulls out of her, his cock still quiet hard and firm.

"Wow Baby you sure do know how to keep me hard and firm don't you." He says a he rolls on to his back, Ana quickly puts her leg back through her pants, as she rolls over and encases his cock in her hand, and starts to move it up and down.

"Well I better solve this problem then since I created it." As he hand moves up and down his cock, her thumb brushes over the tip each time her hand gets to the top and Christen groans out in enjoyment. His head laying back eyes closed Ana quickly moves and puts her mouth around his cock and Christen quickly moves in surprise that Ana has put him in her mouth; she stays with him and starts to move her head, as she does his hip start to thrust into her mouth her tongue working magic on him as it swirls around his cock, she takes him fully in her mouth and every time she does it, it still surprises him that she can take his full length considering how big he is, as she pulls back she lets her teeth gentle touch his cock and it sends shivers through his body."

"Ana baby careful I'll come in your mouth." He says always letting her know that he isn't far from coming just in case she wants to stop as sometimes she does and then straddles him but this time she keeps on doing it, she gives him a really long hard suck as her teeth graze up his cock and before he knows it he is shooting off in her mouth.

"Holy fuck." He says as he feels himself cum.

"Mrs Grey as always another A for you." He says as his racing heart starts to slow.

"My pleasure Ana says as she snuggles up beside him her head over his heart, her arm around his waist, one arm around her shoulder, his other gentling sitting over her hip.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this up for you all to read but Christmas and New Year is always busy and with a sick child to boot it's been a tad bit more busy. But I have managed to get this ready to post for you it isn't long but it is something.**_

* * *

"Taylor any luck yet?"

"We have some luck. After having everything passed over we have found a lot of discrepancies within the company. Money being deposit but not into the bank accounts listed, the money Christen paid them was into one of their accounts but not one that is listed on the books as part of their company even though it is under the company's name. They have Mrs Grey listed on the books but they have that she signed out right after Doctor Flynn had been to visit the day before she went missing, which with phone records prove she was still there. We haven't found out how they got her out without the cameras seeing her."

"Could they have some underground tunnel, or part to the place that we don't see? That is hidden form everyone but a select few."

"Well that could be, we have to figure out what happened when and where and go from there, I would say she was taken off during the night when the cameras are at their weakest there. Unlike what we have installed at home theirs are not what they say they are."

"So in other words theirs would not show up a body in the trunk of a car that shouldn't be there?"

"No but we all know Mr Grey goes overboard on security, but at times it has paid for its self."

"Yes but he has always been over protective over his family and his private live. Now Grace has allowed us free access to both their medical records, so go through them see if anything stands out, anything that could stand out as to why this was being done. I want you to check all the people that have been in their lives since they got together and anything before that, and with Ana go as far back as you can Taylor, get Welch to help as well. She was targeted for a reason and why they did it when they did means they know them well. Had to know what is going on. How many of your team knew the full reason to what was going on?'

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, Kate, Luke and Myself. No one else knew until the day she went where she was going. We gave Luke the time off then cause both myself, and Mr Grey thought it be a good time as any for him to have a few days' rest, with all the traveling Mrs Grey and her assistant, Mrs Sawyer have been doing Luke has been run off his feet. He refuses to allow anyone else to watch guard on Mrs Grey when on trips and more so when his wife is there as well."

"Has her security been upped?"

"Yes Luke and she are staying at the house in Gail and I's apartment while we stay in the house. We are not sure what they are up too so am covering all bases, I even installed a few extra camera's around the property and their feeds go direct to Welch who has them recording and I go to him and watch through them for anything out of place. Though they are designed during certain hours to send a silent alarm to me, and one is set up if anything goes past it, it send off an alarm to me. It is set up for anything over a certain height, it will MMS a picture to me with the alarm so I can decide if I need to go or not.

"Also Taylor we have to look at this as if someone was trying to get pregnant and split them up Grace informed this afternoon several drugs that were in her system are those used to help people fall pregnant." Taylor sits there he knows why she has them in her system but is it his place to tell Carrick.

* * *

"Dr Green care to explain why you have Ana on these drugs?" Grace asks as she walks into Doctor Green's office within the hospital she was able to get hold of her file and read through it and found some interesting things that she didn't know about the two.

"I can't without breaking…"

"I know the rules Dr Green but Ana is very sick right now and these drugs were within her system I pulled all her files from all her Doctor's over the last year and noticed you had requested her file a number of times over the last two years, then I see you had prescribe her these but your notes aren't easy to read."

"Christian and Ana have been trying to expand their family sadly it has happened. Tests have shown nothing wrong with either of them so I cannot explain why, we decided to use a cause of drugs that may help she has been on them for nine months now with no luck. All we can put it down to is maybe when she suffered a miscarriage four months after Phoebe was born it has caused some damage of some kind even though it was only in the early stages."

"So that was why she was hospitalise was it?"

"Yes though they both didn't want anyone to know about it, she had been extremely sick and was dehydrated and not well so it was easy to class it under something else for admission."

"Why didn't they say anything to us, to me even?" Grace says as she takes a seat in Dr Green's office."

"I know they both were not handling the fact it wasn't happening to well. But Christian had come to an understanding about eight weeks ago after another one of our appointments that maybe they should forget about trying to have another child and just be happy with what they have Ana didn't take it too well Christian seemed fine with it. To me he seemed to fine with it compared to how controlling he is over everything else that I have had dealings with re the two of them.

**An hour later**

Grace is sitting in her office trying to wrap her head around what Dr Green had told her.

"Ok that would explain why she thought he might be seeing someone else, then him taking something like that so easily would have thrown her and more so when he then buries himself in his work and not being home as much." She says to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here you all go the along awaited update :) I do hope you like it.**_

* * *

"She's gotten out."

"She's WHAT?"

"She's gotten out and managered to get back to him. This wasn't meant to happen."

"No it wasn't, you were meant to have her held where she was till we could get her pregnant, you've bloody ruined everything."

"It wasn't all my fault, the staff talked about him that is how she found out now he is going through everything they requested all the paperwork the works access to everything it won't be long till they figure out who we are."

"She needs to learn to suffer like she has caused me all these years, and he needs to pay for what he did to you. We need to figure out another way to get at them both. Another way for them to get what is coming to them and us what we deserve."

* * *

"Mrs Grey Hannah would like to speak to you?'

"Send her in Taylor."

"Ana." Hannah says as she enters the hospital room.

"Hannah what can I do for you?"

"I need you to sign those forms I was talking to you about and I also brought in everything you asked me to bring in plus a few extras as well. Luke will be here soon with your new Laptop, he's at Grey Publishing getting it all up to date he said to tell you he would be about an hour before he gets back here with it."

"Christian why do I have yet another new laptop?"

"Security baby." He says giving her do not bother to ask any further look and she gives him the you will answer to me later look.

"Anyway I need to head back to the office I have a busy afternoon of meetings and such. I still don't know how you do it all Ana." She says a Hannah gives Hannah a cuddle and kiss on the check before leaving the room.

"God Christian you didn't have to scare her off, she Luke's wife and my right hand lady at work, just like Roz is to you. Now explain the new laptop we just got me one not so long ago?"

"Dad recommended a new one he is having the old one fully checked over to make sure there is nothing in it that was leaking information out to someone else. Your new one is being encrypted with new technology hopefully make it harder for anyone to get anything off it including accessing remotely, I know you have your password and such but this is another way of trying to protect you and us baby."

"Could have told me at the beginning I shouldn't have to hear it from Hannah, Christian I'm not a baby I'm your wife you have to talk to me more about these things. I know right now something is up something we had no control over that cause whatever it was to happen to me to happen and I know your farther and Taylor are working on it but do not hide things from me not when my safety is at risk how will I know to be extra careful if you aren't tell me these things. How many times have I told you to talk to me more about this sort of thing?"

"I just want to protect you from it all baby. Keep you and the children safe."

"I know that Christian but unless you tell me there is a threat out there how am I meant to bloody well know. And then stay safe and plan around those things. I know due to both our huge success we are targets, and you love having control but if you want to have that control you have to talk to me. Once Luke arrives with my laptop I will be starting on my work. As you well know no business can run itself and if I have been away as long as I have I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh by just after you left Brooklyn Publishing went on the market I got Hannah to buy it."

"You did what?" Ana says angrly to him.

"It was a smart move, it came on the market due to the owner being diagnosed with terminal cancer got only months left to live, It's a very thriving company and we got it at a really good price. Hannah is one smart negotiator I could do with her at GEH."

"No way in hell are you taking her form me Grey."

"She said the same thing to me too."

"So how much did that set me back?"

"Only half a mill with a nice bonus for the owner, all his health needs that aren't covered by insurance we will cover. I told Hannah if need be it can come direct form me, the guy is an old school friend of dads I found out so I felt he deserved to enjoy his last few months without worry of bills. The sale included their Brooklyn printing warehouse and their office block as well."

"Ok not such a bad deal then."

"I never saw or read anything about it."

"No because he told dad and asked him to ask us if we wanted it before it went on public market."

"Did you get that big deal you were working on when I left?"

"Yes only just, dad and Roz had to do the last little bits cause by the time of signing came along I was not in a good place." He says as he sits there reading over some files that have been brought in for him to go over."

"I can't wait ot get out of here and go home." Ana says out of the blue.

"Me too baby."

"Then eat more for me please, you have always been at use about eating now you need to do it."

"I'm getting there just give me time please."

"Taylor." Christian says a little more loudly than needed.

"Yes Sir?" he says as he enters the room.

"Have you sorted out extra security for when we arrive home?"

"Yes Sir I have employed a few of my ex-army buddy's who I trust and are no longer severing to help out. Plus Luke knows a few people who I am interviewing tomorrow; Welch is doing his checks on them right now. Plus I have taken some of our security teams from other locations and got them to come here as well to help out."

"So who have you replaced for the time being Taylor?"

"Everyone par Sawyer and myself Sir, all the rest have been told by me to take a holiday for the time being, all of them are being watched, the only two who aren't is myself and Sawyer."

"And why is that Taylor?" Ana asks him.

"Neither I or him have anything to gain by any of this in fact we have far more to lose if anything happened to either of you two. Plus Sawyer has been with you Ana from the start basically and myself been with Mr Grey thirteen years, both our pays are far more than we could get anywhere else, in fact both myself and Sawyers bank balances are rather large as we do not have much spending since you provide us with so much."

"That is because you two are both basically on call 24/7 Taylor you both need to be paid to account for that, plus you both heads of Security for us, I know I can speak for both us when saying we couldn't do without either of you two."

"Sir I also got my ex-wife to allow Sophie to stay with Gail and they have a detail as well now, as well as do all the Grey's."

"I bet Kate wasn't impressed."

"That is one way of putting it. I did inform her family of what was going and offered them anything they may need if they should need it. We not sure if these people are attacking you two or the whole family but I felt it was important to cover all bases. You all are successful in your own ways. Mrs Grey your parents are also got a detail as well. Mr Steel's is in the form of a live in house maid so he will be looked after well. Whoever is behind this was able to get detail information about your trip Mrs Grey is there anyone else you can think of that you talked to that may of known of this trip? Someone who may have asked you to go somewhere but you turned them down? Any weird phone calls, letters, anything?"

"No not that I know of Taylor it was business as usually at GP. Just higher stress levels on me with what was going on re Christian." There is a brief pause while Ana thinks. "Hang on Taylor I was speaking to José about two weeks before I left he asked me if I would be part of a shot he was going to put together it was going to land the week I went away I told him I would be away on a business trip, and that I could not give details out about this trip." Taylor gets this weird look on his face one that Christian understand and Ana semi thinks she knows.

"Ok what is it Taylor?"

"What you have provided me with and what I found out are very different things. I need to go talk to Welch." He says as he leaves the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi All I have had several requests to carry on with this story but am hitting a major road block on that, I will try and get something up and if u guys have any ideas feel free to forward them to me :)


End file.
